


Forsaken Light

by LunarPlayer16



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cayde-6 lives?, Complete, Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Friendship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarPlayer16/pseuds/LunarPlayer16
Summary: Uldren doesn’t kill Cayde-6. What happens when the guardian he was with goes rogue? How far will Zavala and Ikora go to get their hunter back?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	1. Cayde-6

He could hear each step and the Ace of Spades clicked with the movement. Cayde tried to stop the rousing cough that kept escaping him. His circuits were on fire and he could feel the glowing silver eyes of the Awoken as he moved closer, each step made Cayde panic just a bit more. His hand went to the empty knife sheath and he cursed as Uldren stepped over him, Cayde’s own gun in hand. The once prince checked the chamber satisfied that there was a bullet inside before he pointed the barrel to Cayde’s chest.  


“Any last words?” Cayde wanted to say something horrid, something that would go down to the traitors bones. Cayde pushed himself up a little bit, before he looked the Awoken over for a few seconds as he felt the small flicker of energy rushing through his body aiding him.  


“How’s your sister?” Cayde hissed, his voice breaking slightly as Uldren’s eyebrow twitched. A low growl came from behind him as the prince lowered the gun, huh. That’s not how Cayde thought this would end.  


“Take him.” Uldren ordered as the Trickster moved toward Cayde, a three clawed hand hooking under the hunter’s shoulder armor.  


“Take me? Take me where?” Cayde called as the Trickster hissed at him to be silent. Another hand covered the Exo’s mouth as she continued to drag the Vanguard towards the other Scorned Barons and into a lift. Uldren was in the lift last as Cayde’s companion burst into the room. He could feel it, even through the mask as the guardian registered what was happening. The female hunter rushed forward attempting to raise her hand cannon as the doors started to close. His protégé, his friend, his hunter. He could feel her panic, through the armor as she lowered the gun sprinting across the space as fast as she could, but the doors were faster. She reached out her hand wishing to catch them, but it was no use.  


That’s when Cayde heard it. It shook him to the core, he wasn’t used to it. He was used to hearing her ghost speak for her, its voice acting as hers. So when the voice broke through the helmet in desperation as the lift slammed shut in front of her, he wanted to scream.  


“Cayde!” It was strong and light like air. He wished he could hear it again, but the lift quickly took them away as the panic started to rise through him once more. He was ghostless, he couldn’t be revived if he died. He glanced up at the Trickster as she kept a hold of him, the reality sank in, he would probably be tortured and then killed was becoming real. Panic swam through him as the lift opened and the Trickster tightened her grip on him as they moved towards awaiting ships. He tried to get free, but in his weakened state, there was no way he was getting out of here.  


“Struggle all you want. You aren’t getting away from us that easily.” Uldren hissed as they moved to the awaiting ships. Cayde knew the Awoken was going to make his death as painful as possible. Cayde just hoped that his hunter hasn’t gone too far off the deep end yet, then again this is Cassidy he was talking about.


	2. Cassidy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy's reaction to Cayde's abduction.

Cassidy stood there her eyes trailing the door of the lift for a moment before her own ghost flickered into existence. She licked her lips as she thought about everything that could happen and what she should do. She could do many things, and all of them seemed wrong. Her fingers tapped the hand cannon at her side as she thought, her dark blue and silver ghost hovered around her left shoulder. 

“Send a report back to the Vanguard.” Cassidy stated as Sentry nodded his blue optic glowed slightly brighter for a few moments. 

“Sent…” Sentry said as Cassidy turned to head back the way she had come. “Cass? Aren’t we going to help him?” Sentry asked, causing his guardian to stop. The ghost hesitated for a few moments, before he sent a glance back at the lift. He floated over to his guardian as she started walking again.  


“Perhaps, but there are a few things we need to do first.” 

“They’ll kill him, Cass.” Sentry shouted as the hunter stopped and gazed at the ghost for a few moments. Even through the mask’s face shield, which covered a majority of the human’s face, he could feel her concern, her anger and her indifference. She was a hunter through and through, she lacked the true bond that most formed. Her bond was always to Cayde something that others claimed was strange, but it kept her stable. As he looked at his guardian now, he could feel that stability begin to falter. 

“They won’t.” Cassidy muttered before she continued to walk, as they headed back towards the large open area that they had come from. “Sentry, find Sundance’s pieces.” The ghost quivered at the statement before he floated off and started to scan the area. Harsh pants cut through the air as a female Awoken burst into the area, and she comes to a screeching halt in front of the hunter. 

“Where’s Cayde? I saw him riding that stupid control station, down to block off the Baron’s path.” Petra stated as the Awoken brushes some of her blood red hair away from her right eye and the eye patch over her left. The Awoken stared at the guardian for a few moments as Sentry returned depositing a few shards of Sundance into his guardian's hand. “That’s… that’s… Where’s Cayde!” Petra nearly screamed as Cassidy remained silent. 

“The barons took him.” Sentry finally said as he brought back another piece of the destroyed ghost. 

“And you aren’t tracking him.” Petra stated almost flabbergasted by the sudden realization that his hunter wasn’t doing anything. 

“It’s not my place.” Cassidy responded, catching Petra off guard. She has never heard this guardian speak, Cayde always said that was just how she was. The silent type and with her being a hunter that was a deadly combination. Sentry dropped the final piece of the broken ghost into Cassidy’s hand. 

“Not your place? You’re his hunter, you’re his protégé. What the hell do you mean it’s not your place!” Petra roared as Cassidy quickly tucks the broken pieces of the ghost away before she cast a glance at the Awoken, whose anger seems to have doubled in the past few seconds. Slowly, Cassidy reached up as she pulled the helmet from her head and let her dark brown hair fall around her tanned face. Her green eyes meet the one eyed Awokens, and the lack of emotion unsettled the alien. 

“I am his hunter yes, but the recovery of one should be placed upon their fireteam rather than a random stranger. I will aid them in their search if they request, but it is not my place, Petra. If the Vanguard refuses to do anything with the information I have gifted them, then I will go in their place but until I get information back from them. I cannot do anything. It is up to Cayde’s fireteam to retrieve him, if they so wish. Either way, I have other business that needs tending to.” Cassidy said as she patted the pocket that held the destroyed ghost. 

“That’s it! You know that Zavala and Ikora won’t do shit!” Petra yelled. Cassidy tilted her head as she scanned the one eyed woman over. “Cass, this isn’t you.”  


“It is. I am a guardian, a hero of light and protector of the planets…” Cassidy fell quiet as she watched the Awoken for a few more seconds. “Do you remember what Queen Mara and the Vanguard used to say about me?” Petra was still as she thought. Of course she remembered, but how did the guardian know what the queen used to say? Did the Vanguard say it behind her back or after years of dealing with her, start saying it to her face?

“Unstable, unpredictable and you lacked loyalty to those around you. It was rumored that you killed your own fireteam, and went solo during the Taken War. But those are just rumors… Right?” Petra asked as Cassidy put her helmet back on as Sentry hovered above her shoulder. 

“My loyalty was only ever to Cayde. My fireteam was weak and foolish, I didn’t aid them during the Taken War and they perished because of it. Right now, I have no place and I have business to attend to Petra.” Cassidy said as she turned the flickers of the transmatting starting to form. “Oh… and don’t you worry about Cayde. If the Vanguard does nothing, I will slaughter everyone who stands between me and him. The Vanguard has four hours to respond before we have a new war to fight.” Cassidy muttered as she and her ghost disappeared in a flash of blinding light. Petra stares at the space that the guardian had just been with her ghost just moments ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are all enjoying it.


	3. Ikora and Zavala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikora isn’t happy with Zavala’s choices.

“No response back from Cassidy.” Zavala stated as he stares at the data pad in front of him. Ikora paced the room that the Vanguard has converted into the new war room when they need to discuss important topics together. 

“This is Cassidy, we are talking about Zavala!” Ikora shouted as her pacing speed increases. She read the report, multiple times in fact and even watched the video that Cassidy’s ghost sent more than a handful of times in the past forty five minutes. She was nervous, Cayde was injured and without a ghost, without a way of coming back to life if something happened. She didn’t even want to think like that. 

The Hunter Vanguard’s disappearance meant there was no one reining Cassidy in. She was already prepared to become a rogue guardian with Cayde doing his absolute best to keep her under some semblance of control. If they didn’t do something soon, Cayde could be killed and Cassidy would start another war that the guardians didn’t need. “She won’t respond, she’s probably gone rogue already. Right now, our concern should be getting Cayde back.” Ikora yelled as Zavala glanced up at the warlock before shaking his head no. 

“We should not leave the tower Ikora, we are needed here.” 

“And do what! Watch as we send unprepared teams into the belly of the beast. They’d be killed by the Scorn barons or by Cassidy herself. Zavala, this is Cayde we are talking about. He’s our fireteam member, you’d just willingly let him be killed by Uldren?” Ikora asked as Zavala huffed a breath. 

“Our focus should be on finding Cassidy.” 

“No, our focus should be getting Cayde back. Zavala, without Cayde we won’t be able to reason with Cassidy. Without Cayde, Cassidy will go mad and start killing anyone and anything. You know this, you’ve seen how she is without Cayde.” Ikora almost winced at the statement. Cassidy was always a loose cannon always ready to pull the trigger before even a word was uttered. That was something that Cayde did his best to correct, often linking into her ghost to observe the outcome and talking the guardian down when needed. She always listened to him, always took what her Vanguard said without hesitation. If he told her to hold her weapon, you’d bet she’d do it without a single question, even in the heat of conflict. At least that was what she was like before. 

After the Red War, however, she started to change. She started to listen less and less, making calls that were more and more questionable. No matter how much Cayde talked to her, she would take his suggestions and then do the opposite. She was rogue already, Ikora often stated, but Cayde refused to believe her. Saying that Cassidy was just a little lost right now, she would get her feet back under her. When a call from Petra came in about the Prison of Elders and that they needed help making certain everyone was still within. Cayde jumped all over it, something that Zavala claimed he shouldn’t because it wasn’t safe. Cayde ignored him, preparing to face the consequences of his actions at a later date. He wanted to be on the field with Cassidy, perhaps to keep her in her right head, or maybe to stop her from killing everyone there. Ikora didn’t know and frankly at this point it wasn’t her concern. 

“I know Ikora, that is why Cassidy should be our main focus.” Zavala informed as he pushed himself away from the table giving the warlock a look of confusion as she just stared at him dumbfounded. 

“I can’t sit here and argue with you. Cayde could be dead right now, and you don’t even bat an eye at that.” Ikora growled as Zavala crossed his arms, his armor moaning with the effort.

“Of course I care about Cayde, Ikora. But like you said, Cassidy is probably already rogue. She will start killing guardians if they try to interfere with her plans, we cannot allow her to remain free like that.” Zavala reasoned as Ikora started her pacing again her anger rolling off her in waves as she growls to herself. After a few moments she stops, her eyes cast down to the data pad on the table where she left it. 

“You do what you must Zavala and I will do what I must.” Ikora states as she summons her ghost, the glow of transmatting swirling around her. 

“Ikora wait!” Zavala shouts, but it’s too late the warlock Vanguard was gone. In her ship, Ikora punches the coordinates into the system locking it in with a whirl and the ship bolts forward into space. The galaxy passes by her in flashes of colors that she isn’t registering as she scans over the screen in her ship. She’d be getting there soon, hopefully soon enough to stop whatever the Scorn were planning. She knew that she would be doing this alone, Zavala would never leave the tower, especially without anyone else there to stand in their place. It sort of burned at her to see the titan give such little thought of Cayde, certainly the two never got along overly well but this was madness. 

Her system crackles as a fireteam link pops up on her screen. Of course Zavala was trying to stop her, it doesn’t surprise her all that much and she rejects the link. A few seconds later it buzzes again and she slides it out of her view before it comes crashing back on the screen. 

“Ophiuchus.” Ikora calls out to her ghost as it appears in front of her. The black ghost blinks at her, before moving a few of the spikes on its body, letting the traces of a red glow in the light of warping “Please tell Zavala’s ghost to leave us alone.” Ikora growls as the ghost nods relaying the message. 

“He says to pick up the link.” Ophiuchus responds as Ikora rolls her eyes but she does accept the link. 

“I’m in no mood, Zavala.” 

“We need to discuss this!” 

“There is nothing to discuss. I’ve made my decision and it appears you have made yours. Therefore this conversation is through.” Ikora says as she prepares to flip off the link as a hum rocks her ship. A whoosh sounds beside her as the white and red ship comes flying up and Zavala glances at Ikora through the window. 

“You’re right, Ikora. I’ve made my decision, let’s go get Cayde back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated how Zavala did nothing after Cayde’s death in the game.   
Also thank you all for the comments and I’m happy you all like the story so far!


	4. Cayde-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde has some minor issues with Uldren.  
(Swearing in this chapter)

“You know this isn’t going to work.” Cayde mutters as a claw slams into his side, sending the already weak hunter to the ground. “You’ll just piss off all my hunters, especially the one we just left.” Cayde mumbles as he tries to pull at the binds around his wrists that are behind his back. A clawed foot slams into his chest, pinning him there as the Fanatic starts to put weight on the Vanguard’s chest. He could feel things starting to shift and crack, his sensors were alerting him to everything that was breaking. 

“Enough, we don’t need him dead yet.” Uldren ordered as the baron pulled his foot from the Exo’s chest. Cayde coughed as his systems sparked, damn that hurt. The Fanatic grabbed him by the arm, pulling him towards the throne that Uldren sat upon, the Ace of Spades in his hands as he spun the gun. Cayde pulled against the restraints once more, hoping and praying they would give. What good would that do? He was weak, he didn’t have Sundance and he most certainly couldn’t fight.

“What are orders?” The Scorn asked, looking at the Awoken on the throne as he dropped Cayde by its side.

“Guide the others, we are taking back the reef.” Uldren said as Fikrul glanced at Cayde. “I can take care of it.” Fikrul nodded, leaving the Vanguard and the prince alone. Cayde swallowed the pain that was building up in him as he glanced over at Uldren.

“So… I gue-” _BANG_! Cayde wanted to scream as the bullet dug its way into the Exo’s right shoulder. “Asshole.” Cayde whimpered as Uldren smirked at him, before raising the Ace of Spades up and away from the hunter.

“Beautiful gun.” Uldren muttered as he ran his fingers along the barrel. “Strong too… now that we have the time, tell me about that guardian you were with.” Uldren asked as he turned to look at Cayde but the Exo wouldn’t meet his gaze. Irritation flickered across Uldren’s face as he stepped forward, pressing the hot end of the gun under Cayde’s chin forcing the hunter to meet his eyes.

“Hell no.” Cayde growled, as Uldren raised an eyebrow at him.

“Suit yourself. I can make your life unbearable, quite easily.” Uldren smiled as Cayde tried not to wince at the statement.

“You won’t get anything out of me.” Cayde said as Uldren laughed.

“I’ve learned a lot you know, since I was imprisoned. I know that pain is a great source, and it often can get people to communicate quite nicely.” Uldren hissed as he moved away from Cayde disappearing to the other side of the throne. A faint crackle came from the far side of the throne and Cayde felt a small spark of fear tear through him, he started to push himself to his feet. _Bang_! Cayde crashed to the ground with a bullet having gone through his left leg, and small sparks escaped the appendage as the Exo grunted in pain.

“Can’t have you leaving now.” Uldren laughed as he walked over to the Vanguard as he spun the staff in his hand, electricity escaping the pronged end.

“You’re an asshole, you know that.” Cayde whimpered as Uldren chuckled. A set of footsteps rushed into the throne room, as two barons fell to their knees before the prince.

“What is it! Can’t you see I’m busy.” Uldren roared as the Trickster rose to her feet.

“Two guardian ships.”

“Two?”

“They are marked. Like this ones.” The Trickster said, pointing at Cayde as the hunters optics go a bit wide. Ikora and Zavala are coming for him, he couldn’t believe it. He knew Ikora might but Zavala... he really does care. A clawed hand grabbed him by his injured shoulder and the Exo tries his best to not yell out as the circuits short and spark.

“We need to move then.” Uldren stated before casting one final glance at Cayde as the Trickster dragged him out of the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy that you guys are enjoying the story.


	5. Cassidy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy returns to the Tower

_ Unstable _ . Zavala used to call her that. From the very first day she arrived in the tower from the cosmodrome, she was unstable to the titan. A link that was more broken than the others, one that couldn’t be trusted. She would be the reason they all failed in their missions. Why had the traveler gifted this hunter with his light if he knew how unstable she was? Why was she chosen amongst all the others who had died and lost so much? She was unstable, the only true source of stability was Sentry and Cayde. Cayde was always stable, always there when she needed and there when she didn’t. As for the ghost, he was just as unstable as his guardian often coming off more harsh than he should but he had his emotions tied just like hers. 

_ Unpredictable _ . Ikora would mutter under her breath as she read over the guardian’s mission on the data pad. Another innocent dead, because Cassidy couldn’t help herself during a firefight. A nightmare on the battlefield when faced against enemies and a spirit at home in the tower. Guardians would stay away from her, even her own fireteam wouldn’t come near her unless they truly needed her help. She was a wild card in every sense of the word, so when she started to act like a nightmare on and off the battlefield. She was labeled unpredictable. A thing to stay away from unless you wanted a bullet it your chest or head. The monster that lets her own fireteam perish, and that scares everyone away… mostly everyone. 

Cassidy watched as the first Vanguard ship soared into space, followed not long after by the other. The tower was placed into a sort of lockdown, as the two Vanguard that remained in the tower flew off. The guardians in the tower went to watch points around the city, to make sure nothing came at them. A system that Zavala set up after the Red War, he claimed that it was necessary in case something happened to the Vanguard. He hoped never to use it, Cassidy remembered him saying during a speech that she barely listened to. 

Stepping out of the shadows, Cassidy moved away from the hanger, towards the central plaza. Her footsteps resounding in the empty space as Sentry floated beside her shoulder. It was strange the place has never really been empty before, there was always shopkeepers and guardians moving around the plaza. There was always a buzz about it, now there was nothing. Shaxx had retreated to help the guardian’s man the watch points, the cryptarch had disappeared somewhere into the tower with the other vendors. Most of the stands were empty, and the place was far too quiet for any form of comfort. 

“You certain about this?” The ghost questioned as his guardian glanced at the small source of light for a moment before continuing forward. Banshee-44, the only one who remained in the plaza, glanced up at her approach and he took a tentative step backwards. Cassidy reached into her pocket, producing a handful of glimmer before setting it down on the table in between the two. Banshee hesitated for a moment before glancing down at the glowing glimmer with his blue optics as they flickered in a mixture of confusion. 

“The Vanguard had me put it under lock and key.” Banshee-44 whispered as Cassidy reached into her pocket again, producing more glimmer. Running a hand over one of the antennas on his head, the orange and black Exo thought for a few seconds. “I can’t.” Banshee answered as Cassidy glanced at Sentry as the ghost hovered forward. 

“We just want the gun. It’s not that hard to understand, give it to us and there won’t be an issue.” Sentry growled as Cassidy yanked the handcannon from its holster aiming it at the gunsmith. “We brought it here to get fixed and now you won’t give it to us.” 

“A Vanguard has to release it!” Banshee shouted as Cassidy opened her pocket, before grabbing a piece of Sundance. 

“Cayde’s gone. We need the gun.” Sentry said as Banshee-44 stared at the piece in the guardian’s hands for a few moments. Huffing a breath the gunsmith turned heading into the back of the stand, disappearing from sight. Tucking the piece of the ghost and hand canon away, Cassidy waited for the gunsmith to return. It felt like forever before the cloth flap moved as Banshee returned carrying the sniper rifle in his right hand. The grey and blue gun shimmered as the Exo put the weapon on the counter and huffed another breath before offering it to Cassidy. Thanking, Banshee she prepared to turn away before hearing the weaponsmith clears his throat. 

“Bring him back. Please…” Banshee-44 muttered before scooping up the glimmer and shoveling into his pocket. Once completed the Exo turned his attention to repairing another gun behind him. Cassidy glanced over her shoulder, giving the Exo one final look before heading back towards the hanger where her ship awaited. The Borealis slung over her shoulder as the weapon glittered in the light of the traveler. A small clatter came from the gun with each step and Cassidy grabbed for the small hunter ornament that rattled against the stock of the weapon. Her fingers traced the edges of the small metal trinket as she unclipped it from the stock, hooking it on the edge of the glove. It hung under her wrist as she stared at the small object for a few moments. 

_ Wild _ . That’s what Cayde always used to say, but unlike the other’s there was a fondness with his tone. A warmth that seemed to emit from the Exo whenever he saw her approaching, and his optics held a sense of familiarity. He would ruffle her dark hair, calling her a wild hunter. A true born hunter, one that could survive where others couldn’t. His laughter resounded in her mind as her ghost told him story after story, explaining in detail her missions. She was wild and untamed but that is what a hunter was supposed to be, not cooped up like a warlock or titan. Cayde always had her back, and now she had to have his back. She would get him back, of course she would. She was Cassidy, a lone hunter, but isn’t that what made her the best for the job. 

Her grip on the trinket tightened as she remembered the day the Vanguard presented her with the item. He said it wasn’t much, but he used to have a similar one that Andal gave him before the older Vanguard’s death. He said that it held a small spark of luck, a spark that seemed to extend to anyone who carried it. As long as Cayde wore that trinket, he never missed a shot. He never got hit, but after the Red War he lost his, where he didn’t know. Cassidy held onto that trinket, clipping it on the sniper a sign that the Vanguard was always with her. 

“Cass?” Sentry asked, breaking her from her thoughts as they settled into the ship. “Where too?” 

“The EDZ.” Sentry gave his guardian a confused look before loading the coordinates. 

“What’s the plan?” Sentry questioned as his guardian sat in silence, her fingers tracing the trinket attached to her glove. Her attention elsewhere as Sentry focused on the coordinates and the outside world. 

“Do you think we’ll ever go back?” Cassidy asks as Sentry turns towards her. 

“What do you mean?” 

“If we do this, we might never go back.” Cassidy answers. “If Cayde dies, I know what’ll happen… but if the Vanguard get him, then we won’t have to go back. We can be free, go wherever we want, do what we want. Right? ” 

“If this works, then you’re right. We won’t have to go back, Cayde will return to the tower and we can leave. Maybe go see what lies in the unknown.” Sentry admitted. “We… we shouldn’t think of what ifs…” 

“If Cayde dies, then our choice is taken from us.” Cassidy states as Sentry hesitates. 

“I know… I guess we shouldn’t have signed that contract, huh.” Sentry says as Cassidy laughs. 

“The Vanguard will never take us.” Cassidy chuckles, “But they wouldn’t really have a choice either, who better to be a Vanguard than Cayde’s right hand.” Cassidy mutters as the world outside the ship slows, and earth comes into view. “Hey Sen?” 

“Hm?” 

“What if… what if we could save him a different way.” Cassidy starts, but she lets the thoughts die on her tongue. 

“A different way? I think you’re just a bit in your head Cass, come on we are here. Let’s get this done and don’t worry Cayde will be back in the tower soon enough.” Sentry states as the transmatting glow flows around them and they drop down to the planet. They had a bit of a hike ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a great holiday. Here's the next chapter.


	6. Ikora and Zavala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikora and Zavala meet an ally in the tangled shire, courtesy of Petra.

“Petra”, how do you not know where they are?” Ikora asks as she crosses her arms, her eyes locked on the red haired Awoken. Petra huffs a breath, her hood hanging over her eye a bit as she guides them deeper into the cavern. 

“The Scorn Barons are taking over the tangled shore, but their locations vary greatly. As for Uldren and Cayde, I have no idea. I’ve used some of my contacts to find an ally within the tangled shore, and he’s willing to help us out.” Petra admits.

“I get the feeling there is a but with this ally of yours.” Zavala states as he glances at Ikora who raises an eyebrow at the titan, but they continued in silence for a few moments. 

“Yes, there is. He wants control of the tangled shore.” Petra finally admits.

“No! No way!” Zavala practically shouted as Ikora hushed the angry titan. 

“Zavala, if we want the information then we must make a compromise. We as guardian’s rarely come to the Reef to begin with. It was never in our jurisdiction, to some degree, we have no control. This land belongs… belonged to Queen Mara, we have no say here. If they want, access to the tangled shore that is Petra’s place to arrange an agreement with them.” Ikora informed as Zavala growled under his breath. 

“If we want a way to find Cayde, then we must agree to his terms.” Petra stated. The two Vanguard nodded as she leads them down a series of stairs before coming upon two fallen guards with spikes jutting out of their backs. A large fallen sat upon a throne, wires rose up around it, holding it in place. The fallens glowing cyan eyes met theirs as a guttural laugh escaped him. 

“The Vanguard. You are most certainly not who I expected to see.” The fallen stated as one of his four arms ran against its jaw. “Where are my manners? I am the Spider.” The fallen said with obvious satisfaction in his voice. 

“We know about you, Spider.” Ikora cut in. “Our companion here claims you know where our fireteam member is.” 

“Ah, you most certainly just cut to the core of the issue. Yes, I do know where the Scorn Barons are. As for Uldren and your, Cayde-6, my scouts are still searching for information as we speak.” The Spider states as he lowers his arm back to the armrest of his throne, his clawed fingers working around the remains of a white ghost. Ikora forces her shudder away as Zavala shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other. 

“We are not here for the Scorn Barons.” Zavala remarked. 

“I am aware, Vanguard. However, as long as the Scorn Barons are around our likelihood of finding Uldren is greatly reduced. The Barons keep killing my scouts and destroying anything that could help us find your fireteam member. You’re focus should be killing the Barons.” The Spider concluded as Ikora took a deep breath. 

“Do you have the location of the first baron?” The spider smiled down at her. 

“Of course... Our alliance will be great my friends.” The Spider expressed as Ikora bit her lip, trying not to say anything that could make the fallen angry. Once they had gained the information needed the two turned, leaving the Spider’s lair as Petra opted to remain behind.

“Zavala?”

“I do not agree with this. We are not errand boys. We are Vanguard and we should be going straight after Uldren.” Zavala stated once they were clear of the Spider’s tunnel.

“We don’t have a choice. If we don’t know where Uldren is, we can’t do anything to help Cayde. Right now, the Spider is right. Our focus should be killing the Scorn Barons.” Ikora admitted as Zavala hissed something under his breath. Ikora knew he wasn’t happy with the current situation, but there was little they could do. 

“I guess, we should find the Trickster then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy you are all liking the story so far!


	7. Cayde-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde and the Trickster

“This sucks.” Cayde whispered as he tried at the binds once more, he could feel it tearing into his wrists. The Trickster landed in front of him, from where she came he wasn’t certain. The fallen looked him over a twisted smile on her lips as she crawled towards him. 

“You relaxed.” The Trickster teases as a clawed hand grabbed his chest armor. “Can’t have that.” She mutters yanking him from the ground getting the Exo to whine a bit at the sudden movement. A snicker escapes the fallen as she clambers away from the entrance of her lair, her soldiers flocking away from her as she moved swiftly through the twisting and turning tunnels. Coming to the end of the lair, she tossed Cayde on the ground getting the Exo to gasp for breath that he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Think you could be any smoother?” Cayde muttered as the fallen laughed. 

“Could do much worse.” The Trickster admitted as she moved towards a series of golden engrams. Were those always there? Cayde forced himself into a slightly seated position, his injured leg screamed with the movement, but he needed to see what she was doing. Two scorn soldiers grabbed his arms, hauling him backwards so he was leaning against the wall. 

“Uh… thanks?” Cayde said as the Trickster smiled, spinning an engram in her hand. 

“Do you want?” She asked and Cayde froze. He knew there was something wrong with it, there had to be. But it looked like a normal Exotic engram, what if there was a weapon in it? What if it exploded? 

“Um… no thanks. I’m perfectly content being tied up.” Cayde answered. The Trickster’s eyebrow twitched as the Fallen rushed forward to press the engram to Cayde’s chest. Cayde instinctively flinched as the Trickster, raised the ticking engram closer to his face. 

“Love to watch you explode.” The Trickster whispered as Cayde glanced up at her before she pulled it away from him and throwing it into the nearby wall where it exploded. “Uldren has plan.” The Trickster hissed as she moved towards her soldiers who were standing guard. 

Cayde didn’t let those words sink in, he didn’t want to think about what the Awoken prince had planned. His concern was those engrams, if those got into the city he could only imagine what could happen. They looked no different than regular engrams, they were no different in any sense of the term. He needed to do something, he needed to stop them, but he couldn’t move. His wrists were tied behind his back, he couldn’t walk with a bullet wound through his leg. He couldn’t even get to his feet without help, let alone fight. He hated feeling useless. 

The loud roar of gunfire echoed from the tunnel as the Trickster pushed her guards forward, before rushing back to him. Ripping a strip of cloth from her cloak, she smirked up at Cayde. It was literally all a blur before he had that damn piece of cloth tied around his head, forcing him to remain quiet. The Trickster grabbed him, hauling him on her shoulder before the cloaking device activated. Sprinting forward, they swerved around the charging guard making for the two guardians who were so focused on fighting, they didn’t even noticing the faint shimmer of the device. 

Cayde tried to struggle against the binds and the gag over his mouth. He needed to get Zavala’s and Ikora’s attention, he needed to do something. Anything! His circuits screamed against his struggle as the Trickster barely caught herself, having Cayde struggle threw her off. That was an idea now. He pushed against his circuits as he tried to move, causing the Trickster to stumble a bit, her cloak flickering off for a second before it flew back up. They hadn’t noticed them, Cayde cursed as the Trickster rushed them out of the twisting tunnel. Dropping Cayde to the ground the Trickster growled, as she moved closer to him. Cayde tried to back up, as quickly as he could, but there was only so much he could do with the full use of one leg. 

“Idiot.” She snapped her lower claw tearing into his vest and digging into his side. “Could have killed me!” She roared as Cayde groaned behind the gag. Another claw grabbed his bad shoulder, puncturing into the metal as she tore at his frame. Using his good leg, he kicked out knocking the Trickster away from him a bit as she staggered backwards. She could have kept going, that much was obvious, but her attention went to her tunnel where Zavala and Ikora were. 

“Rider, he’s yours.” The Trickster hissed as the hum of the pike rushed forward. A hand grabbed Cayde’s cloak, pulling him into the air before he slammed down on the back of the pike. The Rider shook her head as they sped away from the tunnel system and away from Cayde’s fireteam. Glancing back towards the cave, he watched as the Trickster prepared herself to go in, before a small explosion came from the baron. She collapsed to the ground, her black blood pooling from the bullet wound in her head. Cayde wanted to see who fired the killing shot, but the pike curved around a bend and the fallen Baron and whoever killed her was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is officially finished being written so updates may come faster.


	8. Cassidy

“You sort of missed.” Sentry stated as Cassidy glared up at the little ghost that hovered beside her right shoulder. Sentry huffed, his optic flickered down to where the two Vanguard ran out of the cave system. There attention snapping to the dead baron on the ground. Cassidy remained quiet for a moment before she pushed herself up to a kneeling position, and grabbed the strap of the sniper rifle. Clipped it on, she slung it on her shoulder without a comment before she slid down the stone that she used as her perch. 

“So, we hunt the Rider?” 

“No, she’s too fast. I can’t hit her with the rifle, Ikora and Zavala will have to deal with her. We’ll move to the next baron.” Cassidy explained as she moved down the hill to where her sparrow sat. Her fingers twisting around the trinket in her hand as she thought. 

“I would think our next target should be whoever has Cayde?” Sentry muttered as Cassidy stopped staring at the little light for a moment. 

“I know that’s what you want. But we have to be certain that the barons are dead. If anything goes wrong the Barons are going to be a big issue.” Cassidy responded as Sentry huffed a breath. 

“You’re overthinking again.” 

“I overthink a lot of things, Sentry. Be more specific.” Cassidy mounted the sparrow as Sentry flew over to her. 

“If we get Cayde we don’t need to hunt the other Barons.” Sentry pointed out. 

“The Barons are the main issue Sentry. If we let them be free, they could cause more havoc than they are worth. Let alone, leaving them to their own devices. I don’t think we want another war for the Reef, because if we leave them, that's what it's going to be.” Cassidy stated. 

“Cass, I-”

“Hush now. She is right, you know. The Baron’s are an issue, with them still alive, there is almost no chance we are going to be able to get even close to Cayde.” The red, white and gold colored ghost said as she formed in front of Cassidy. Sundance glanced up at the guardian beside her for a few seconds as the ghost heard Sentry huff. 

“Why am I always the one being picked on here?” Sentry inquired. 

“Because you always make things more difficult than they need to be. Plus if the rifleman is still alive, he could kill anyone’s ghost. We can’t allow that.” Sundance informed as Sentry grumbled something about doing it the hard way. 

“So next point of interest, the rifleman than.” Cassidy stated. 

“Oh, are we going to have a sniper battle!” Sundance said excitement rolling off the little light. 

“Perhaps.” Cassidy smirked as Sundance cheered before disappearing into her armor. Sentry hovered by Cassidy’s side for a few moments contemplating his next words. 

“Cass?” Sentry asked only to get a hum in response from his guardian. “What were you talking about in the ship earlier?” Cassidy’s smile disappeared. 

“What do you mean?” Cassidy questioned as she glanced at the ghost for a few moments.

“You said something about saving him a different way” Sentry stated as Cassidy thought for a few seconds. 

“Just thinking out loud is all…” Cassidy admitted. 

“Are you okay?” Sentry asked as he hovered closer to his guardian’s face. 

“What do you want me to say?” 

“I… I don’t know... “ Sentry muttered as Cassidy watched the light for a few moments as it glanced back up at her. “You know… you’re my guardian, and I’m your ghost.” Sentry whispered as Cassidy stared at her companion in confusion. “But… after everything, we’re more than that, right?” Sentry inquired. 

“Of course we are. You’ve been there through the good and the bad. We fought through hell and back again together, of course we are more than just a ghost and guardian. You’re my family, Sentry.” Cassidy exclaimed as Sentry lit up a bit at the statement. 

“Then I guess we better get going.” Sentry said as Cassidy nodded as the little ghost slipped under her hood. 

“Better hold on tight.” 

“With what? I don’t have hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the late update. I got transferred to a new position at work, and my hours changed. So please bear with me while I get settled in.


	9. Ikora and Zavala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zavala and Ikora meet the Rider

“The Rider? I thought Cayde beat her in a race or something like that, way back when?” Ikora asked as she and Zavala left the Spider, their new intel in hand. Zavala shrugged, it was a story that the hunter told over and over again. Maybe he should have been paying more attention. 

“Do you remember how he beat her?” Zavala questioned as they walked out of the cave, and summoned their sparrows. Ikora huffed a breath before glancing around the area, and mounting up her bike. 

“If I remembered, I would have told you Zavala.” Ikora snapped as she ran a hand over her face. This was becoming a lot, and they weren’t used to it. The two had been cooped up in the tower for years, with little to no excursions from their posts. Cayde had a trip out once every year, mainly to keep him from literally making them all go mad with his constant talking. Maybe they should have joined him on a few of his excursions out of the tower, he always offered before taking off with Cassidy. He always returned with a new story about something he did that was idiotic, but it always made Ikora smile. Cassidy would often come back, with a few more bruises than normal and a grin on her face that wouldn’t disappear until she had another mission. 

“I just want to get to Cadye fast and this seems to be an endless task.” Zavala admitted as he mounted his own sparrow. Ikora nodded, she wanted that too. She wanted to grab Cayde and get him back to the tower as soon as possible so they could make sure this never happened again. What were they supposed to do now that he had no ghost, he could never leave the tower let alone do anything stupid again. That would probably kill the Exo more than anything and it burned at Ikora’s being. 

“I found something!” Ophiuchus yelled as he appeared, his optic glowing brighter than normal. Zavala’s ghost flashed into existence beside the other, its silver coloring almost plain in comparison to the others. 

“Correction, we found something.” Zavala’s ghost tried to only to be quieted by Ophiuchus. 

“Why can’t you just agree we did it together?” 

“Because you said ‘I’ found something, that’s why.” Zavala’s ghost replied as the titan pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Crusader, please just tell us what you found.” Zavala asked as his ghost snapped her attention to him. 

“Yes, sir. We went through our archives, searching for any information that Cayde may have said about the Rider. Turns out he modified a pike and used that to beat her not only in a race, but also to break her own bike before taking her to the prison.” Crusader informed as Zavala nodded. 

“Where are we going to find a pike?” Ikora asked as a hum filled the area. “Well Zavala it seems to be our lucky day.” Ikora stated as she got off her sparrow before glancing at Zavala as he grabbed the pulse rifle off his back. 

The two pike riders swung around the corner and were met with a bullet in their heads, causing their lifeless bodies to fall and their pikes to come to a halt. Ikora recalled her sparrow as she leapt onto the first pike as Ophiuchus set to upgrading it and Crusader started as well. Zavala returned the gun to its place and mounted up the pike as it seemed to almost growl with the new weight. Grabbing the handle, the pike jerked forward nearly throwing Zavala over the front of the machine as Ikora laughed. Her hand quickly covered her mouth as she tried to hide the laugh, but it didn’t conceal much. The titan sent a glare at her, but it held little heat behind it before a small smirk crossed the titan’s lips. 

Ikora doesn’t remember the last time she laughed that hard as her sides began to hurt. The titan repositioned himself on the pike before soaring over towards the warlock and kicking the side of the machine. It sputtered for a moment before suddenly zooming forward, throwing the Vanguard off the back of it, a small yelp escaping the woman. The pike roared forward, hitting a rock, that caused it to stop as Zavala smiled down at the warlock. Grumbling, Ikora pushed herself to her feet, brushing her robe off before storming over to the pike. A small smile, attempting to break through the fake anger she was forcing up. 

“Children behave.” Crusader stated as she finished the last of the upgrades. 

“Finished.” Ophiuchus informed as Ikora leapt onto the pike once again before the ghost disappeared. 

“Let’s go find this Rider.” They flew forward, the terrain flying past them in shades of purple and gray as they followed the directions from the intel they had. A laugh broke the silence as it resounded through the expanse of the area. Zavala pulled on the brakes as Ikora slowed beside him and they looked around the area trying to figure out where it was coming from. 

“Keep up!” The laugh echoed as the two yanked on the gas, sending them flying forward as they chased after the voice. Three pike riders rushed up beside them, as Ikora grabbed the shotgun off her shoulder. Leveling the shotgun over her right arm, she took aim at the Scorn rider as she fired. The scorn screamed before falling from the pike and the machine veered ramming into the one beside it, causing them both to crash. Zavala swung out his fist connecting with the scorns jaw as the creature toppled off the pike, a cry following it’s fall. 

“Guardians. I know why here.” The voice called as Zavala and Ikora raced around a bend into a large open area, yellow liquid pooled below them. Scorn soldiers lined the banks, guns pointed at them as the Rider smiled from the middle of the zone. Six scorn riders on each side of her as she leaned back, her hand hooking something that the two Vanguard couldn’t quite see. The Rider pulled Cayde from the seat, holding him off the ground by his vest and forcing him to see the two Vanguard on the other side of the area. Cayde struggled against the binds on his wrists and the gag in his mouth. 

“This a sight!” The Rider laughed as her glowing eyes trailed the others, but their focus was solely on their fireteam member. He looked like hell, the blue and white paint on his face was ripped away in patches exposing the material and wires underneath. Oil and sparks came from his shoulder where a large claw mark was torn into it and a bullet hole was visible. His side sparked as the black oil coated the armor and circuits. In his left leg was another bullet entrance, but even with all the injuries it didn’t stop the Exo’s struggle as he tried desperately to escape the claw that held him. Ikora tried to keep her calm, she needed to be rational about this. They couldn’t put Cayde’s life on the line anymore than it already was. Ikora gave a quick glance to the Awoken beside her. Zavala’s eyes were like fire, his teeth gritted as he kept stopping himself from slamming on the gas. Void energy whirled around, his hands, showing the titan’s anger as the power danced up his arms. 

Cayde struggled against the gag doing anything he could think of to try to force the piece of cloth from his mouth but it was no use. The Rider smiled up at him before tossing the Exo to a pike rider beside her, who quickly grabbed him pulling the Vanguard on the back of his bike. 

“Fire!” The Rider shouted as the guns roared, the bullets ripping through the air. Zavala thought fast as he called up the void shield, the purple dome surrounding the two guardians and effectively stopping the bullets. The pike rider who had Cayde quickly turned and zoomed out of the area, to where the two didn’t know. 

“How long can you keep it up?” Ikora asked as she quickly got off her pike grabbing a grenade from her belt and throwing it out of the shield. The vortex flies open sucking in whoever is nearby and killing them off. 

“Long enough for you.” Zavala answers as Ikora nods. Leaping into the air, she summons the nova bomb firing it right where the Rider sits only for the Scorn to swerve away from the super. Everything else that remained was destroyed on contact. Landing back on the pike, Zavala drops the shield as the two set to killing off anyone who stands in their way. They knew they wouldn’t get to Cayde this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying.


	10. Cayde-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde learns a bit more about Uldren

“Ungag him.” Uldren stated as the Scorn rider moved forward yanking the gag from the Exo’s mouth before departing their leader's presence. Cayde fixed his gaze on the Awoken prince for a few seconds preparing to speak before the other cut him off. “You and you’re infuriating friends. Tell me how to stop them!” Uldren shouted as he moved towards the Exo, pulling the Ace of Spades from the holster on the man’s hip. 

“They want me! Give me to them, and they’ll leave you alone.” Cayde wanted to shout, he really did, but he held back knowing that could make it worse. Uldren growled before turning on his heel and started to pace returning the handcannon to the holster. Cayde focused back on his binds, if he could get them off, he might just be able to get away. Yeah, certainly it would be stupid and dangerous, but that sort of came with the title Hunter. Ikora and Zavala were here, he could get to them and get back to the tower. 

He missed the tower, and the constant meetings. He longed for the drone of ongoing missions he wasn’t allowed to take part in. He yearned for the energy that the new guardians brought, their smiles contagious to the hunter. He craved the peace that always seemed to linger within the tower’s walls. He missed the jabs of his fellow hunters and the stories they weaved. He… he missed Sundance. He burned for the way she encouraged him with every adventure, whether it was mundane or not. He missed her laugh, and the way she just sat on his horn watching the war room and taunting Zavala’s and Ikora’s ghosts. He needed to get out of here. 

“Why do we need him alive?” The prince muttered as Cayde stopped. He was almost certain there was no one else here but him and Uldren, who the hell was the Awoken talking to? Cayde looked up at the prince for a few moments, his optics scanning the area. They were alone. “Does it matter?” Uldren asked as Cayde raised the plate where his eyebrow should be. Um… what was happening? 

“Hey, Uldren buddy?” Cayde called breaking the prince out of his talk with himself. “Who are you talking to?” 

“Silence.” Uldren snapped as Cayde stared at the Awoken. 

“I’m just curious is all.” 

“I said silence!” Uldren hollered as he yanked the hand cannon from its holster aiming at Cayde. The Awoken hesitated before lowering the gun and looking over his left shoulder, at something that wasn’t there. Cayde stared at the prince for a few moments before shifting a bit, trying to get off his bad side. It was a bit of a struggle, but he was able to get himself in a seated position so that he was facing Uldren. 

“Who are you talking to?” Cayde asked as Uldren growled at him before turning. Cayde didn’t expect a response, but when the prince came to a stop a few feet away he knew he might just get one. 

“I can hear her.” Uldren whispered as Cayde cocked his head. What? 

“Who?” 

“Mara, I can hear her talking to me.” Uldren mumbled as Cayde thought for a few moments. Petra said something about it when she threw Uldren into the prison. Was that really the only reason that they were in this situation, because he believed he could hear his dead sister talking to him… Cayde could work with that. 

“And she doesn’t want you to kill me?” 

“No… I mean… yes… I don’t get it!” Uldren shouted as he ran a hand through his hair, and he started to pace again. “Why do we need you alive?” 

“For starters I’m fantastic company.” Cayde beamed only to feel the glare from the Awoken. “Second, are you certain this is Mara?” 

“You don’t believe me! Of course you’re just like Petra, why did I-”

“That’s not what I’m saying! I believe you. I used to hear voices too, I know how convincing they sound. I get what’s going through your mind, but things can play tricks on you. I just want you to be sure that it’s Mara you’re talking to.” Cayde blurted as Uldren stared at him for a few moments. 

“You used to?” 

“I’m an Exo. Of course I’ve heard voices that don’t exist and seen things that no one should ever have to. That’s what a reboot does, it fixes it but not entirely. You can still hear voices, but after a while, you start to be able to tell apart the real and fake. YOU SHOOT ME AGAIN AND I’LL LET MY SYSTEMS BLEED OUT!” Cayde yelled at Uldren lowered the hand cannon that he raised while Cayde was talking. Huffing a breath, Cayde got his composure back before looking at the Awoken. “Do you understand what I’m saying?” 

“This is Mara, I know for certain.” 

“Okay, then I believe you.” Cayde lied as best he could. If Uldren believed she was talking to him, then Cayde would use that to his advantage and he might just be able to walk, more like limp, out of this. 

“You? You believe me?” 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?” 

“I just thought, that you would be like Petra.” 

“Petra is my friend, but we don’t share a mind, Uldren. So what exactly does your sister want you to do?” Cayde asked as Uldren shifted a bit. Cayde met the Awoken’s eyes before blinking his optics a few times. That couldn’t be right, his eyes. They are normally a faint silver, but they were almost red. There was something very wrong here. 

“She wants me to find her and rescue her. She’s in the Watchtower and she can’t get out.” Cayde stared at the prince, the Watchtower that was a dangerous place. Why would? This wasn’t making sense, Cayde knew Mara was dead, so who or what was manipulating Uldren. 

“Soldiers!” Uldren called as three scorn soldiers rushed into the room they were hiding in. “I need a ship and prepare him for a flight to earth.” 

Why the hell were they going to earth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are ready for Christmas.


	11. Cassidy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy meets the Rifleman

The hand cannon popped as it hit its mark and the decoy disappearing from its place as Cassidy moved forward, pulling the sniper from her shoulder. Sentry floated just beside her head, ready to take cover if need be. He couldn’t return to her, not with Sundance hidden in her gear there was no space for her own ghost. Cassidy started her descent into the rifleman’s lair, she checked the sniper ammo before returning it to its place and set to work putting more ammo into the handcannon. 

“Sentry can you identify which are the decoys?” Cassidy asked as they rounded a corner. The ghost hesitated before looking at it’s guardian for a few seconds. Checking the sword on her back, she decided she didn’t need it for this battle. Not like she would be able to get close enough to even use it. 

“Only if I’m out in the open. You’ll need to protect me Cass, otherwise I can’t identify the signature of the machine he’s using.” Sentry admitted as Cassidy huffed a breath before nodding. If it would make the mission go faster she would risk Sentry to get it completed and the little light knew that Cassidy would never let anything happen to him. Leaping down into the semi-open area, Cassidy felt the chill rush down her spine as she glanced up seeing a series of decoys blink into existence. Yanking the handcannon from its holster she rushed forward pulling the swarm grenade from her belt and throwing it towards the first two. The bomb split, different drones breaking away before seeking out their targets. Exploding on contact two of the decoys evaporated in a shimmer of light. 

Sentry rushed out into the middle of the area, his spikes breaking off as he sent out sensors scanning the area. The rifleman raised his gun, before the pop of the hand cannon sounded and the decoy disappeared and Cassidy skidded under her ghost. Her left hand grabbed for the series of knives from her belt, as they caught flame. The fan of knives flew, striking the last two decoys breaking them apart as her attention turned to the true opponent. 

“Another ghost.” The fallen hissed. Cassidy shot at the sharpshoot as he leapt out of the way of the attack. 

“Not a chance.” Cassidy snapped as she charged after the fallen. It spun aiming the weapon right at Sentry as Cassidy tackled the fallen to the ground, and she yanked the knife on her right thigh free from its sheath. The fallen knocked her off with a lower arm before rolling away to take aim at the ghost. Cassidy sank the blade into the fallen’s side as it cried, it’s focus back on her as it fired off a shot. The bullet grazed her arm, as she raised the handcannon up firing at the Scorn Baron as it scrambled away before disappearing. Shimmers filled the area, as ten decoys landed on the ground and Cassidy sprinted back over to Sentry. 

“Let me help!” Sundance called into Cassidy’s helmet, shocking her a bit before she unloaded the hand cannon’s ammo into the four closest decoys. 

“No!” Sentry yelled his own voice echoing in the helmet as she reloaded the cannon. “We can’t lose you again.” Sentry stated as Cassidy heard the bang of the rifle before grabbing her ghost out of the air. The bullet dug into the ground where the ghost was only a few seconds ago. Cassidy sprinted forward, the rattle of gunfire on her heels as she rushed behind a large rock and diving for cover. 

“You won’t win!” Sundance shouted as Cassidy winced at the yell. “Sorry.” 

“We are surrounded Cass!” Sentry yelled as Cassidy rolled her eyes.

“That means we can attack in any direction, Sentry.” Cassidy responded as she rushed from cover, the glow of orange surrounding her as she leapt into the air. A handful of knives flew forward, striking all the decoys and throwing the actual rifleman off his perch on a rock. Cassidy landed, the glow disappearing as she pulled the sniper from her shoulder before falling to her knee and aiming the gun at the fallen’s head. The fallen flickered away as Cassidy fired the shot having it dig into the ground and with a growl, she slung the weapon back on her shoulder. Rushing back to her cover, twenty decoys took shape as she glanced at Sentry beside her who was still sending out his waves. 

“I got it.” Sentry stated as Cassidy smiled down at the ghost. Her helmet flickered as she gazed around, as her sensors identified the true rifleman. Darting from her cover, she grabbed for another grenade as she tossed it up on the ledge where the rifleman was standing. The explosions sending him flying backwards as his decoy’s faltered. Jumping up on a rock, she propelled herself into the air, as her flaming knives flew from her hand. One hit the rifleman’s leg, another his shoulder and the final one dug into the fallen’s hand causing him to drop the gun. The decoys disappeared as Sentry appeared beside Cassidy’s shoulder as she moved forward, pulling the hand cannon from it’s holster and pointed it at the injured fallen’s head. 

“Never win. Uldren kill Cayde-6. No revive this time.” The fallen laughed as Sundance formed over Cassidy’s right shoulder. 

“You might want to rethink that statement.” Sundance beamed as the fallen’s face went blank. 

“Killed you!” He growled as he made for another weapon before a bullet ripped into its shoulder. 

“The traveler is very forgiving.” Sundance stated as she felt Cassidy’s eyes on her. She knew what happened, the ghost wasn’t stupid. She understood what Cassidy did to get her back, but Sundance wasn’t about to tell this fallen what it truly took to bring her back. 

“Tell us Uldren’s plan.” Cassidy ordered as she pointed the handcannon to the rifleman’s head. 

“Not right hand. Not Fanatic. Don’t know the plan, just chaos.” The Rifleman clarified as Cassidy nodded, before the gun went off. The Scorn Baron fell dead to the ground, it’s black blood staining the sand. 

“Who’s next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter.


	12. Ikora and Zavala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikora and Zavala run into someone familiar.

“The Hangman.” The Spider said as he looked down at the two Vanguard, it was odd they were becoming accustomed to the fallen. They were getting used to the constant movement that this mission relied on but they were tired. “Reksis Vahn, the Hangman, a silent sadist. Used to dock the armos of Dregs with his Bare Hands. Beware of his flame cauldron, it can kill most with a single shot. He’s been capturing my servitors, free them.” The Spider muttered as he handed Ikora the data pad with the last location of the Baron. The two Vanguard thanked their reluctant ally before departing his lair. 

“I’m not particularly fond of doing the Spider’s dirty work.” Zavala admitted. 

“Are you going to say that with every Baron we come across?” Ikora asked as they started their task of finding the first drained servitor. Ophiuchus appeared in Ikora’s hand as he scanned over the servitor, before marking the map for the warlock. 

“I’m just saying.” 

“If you want to go back to the tower so bad, then go back. I don’t need you here to get Cayde back. I’ve been in more battles than you anyway, I’m certain you’re very tired.” Ikora said with her back turned towards the titan. She could feel the anger at her back and she just hoped to infuriate the Commander enough to remain here with her. 

“I know what you’re doing.” Zavala accused. 

“Oh, and what am I doing Zavala?” Ikora asked as she started towards the marker that her ghost had created. 

“You are trying to convince me to stay.” Zavala growled as he rushed after the warlock. 

“Perhaps, I’d rather not do this alone. Cayde will need both of us in the end of all this, but if you feel that you aren’t needed here, there is little I can do to stop you.” Ikora admitted as she pulled a grenade from her belt and threw it over at the approaching enemies as they were sucked into the black hole. 

“Ikora-”

“Don’t Ikora me!” 

“HEY!” A voice echoed over top of them as the two turned their attention to the hunter who stood on a building above them. The torn and tattered gauntlets had pieces of metal sewn into it holding it together and making it just that much more dangerous. Their black cloak was torn at the edges the frays were burned away and they both knew the cloak didn’t come that way. A hand cannon was strapped to their side, and the hunters, dark boots were covered in a layer of sand and inky blood. Their helmet was just an expanse of a black face shield, that seemed to hide every evidence of who it was. A dark blue and silver ghost hovered over their left shoulder. 

“Are you two done arguing, because our focus should be on the next baron.” Sentry growled as Cassidy crossed her arms. 

“What are you doing here?” Zavala asked. 

“Your job.” Sentry called before Cassidy pulled something out from under her cloak and threw it down between the two commanders. The rifleman’s helmet sat between the two Vanguard as Ikora and Zavala stared at it for a few moments. 

“Who?” Ikora whispered. 

“The Rifleman. The one who killed Cayde’s ghost.” Sentry snapped as he cast a glance at his guardian for a second before forced his attention back to them. “The least that you two could do is not argue like a bunch of children. You are guardians, so start acting like it!” Sentry shouted as Cassidy skidded down the building before she landed a few feet away from the Vanguard. 

“You’re the sniper that killed the Trickster.” Ikora pointed out. 

“And you also got that weapon that we had Banshee lock down.” Zavala stated as Cassidy marched forward towards the titan, her anger boiling. 

“I did what I needed to do. At least I do my damn job and don’t complain about it the whole way!” Cassidy snarled, catching Zavala off guard. He’d never heard her voice before and it was surprisingly harsh. “Now, if we are done arguing. I have a baron to kill.” Cassidy spat as she roughly bumped the titan’s shoulder pushing him out of the way. 

“Cassidy!” Ikora called stopping the hunter. “You can’t just go around killing all them.” 

“Why not? What other things would you have me do? Lock them up in a prison, that worked so well the first time. I’m going to kill them, Ikora. Say or do what you want, I could care less. I’m going to kill them and force Uldren to come out of the hole he is hiding in.” 

“You could force Uldren’s hand.” Zavala stated as Cassidy turned to look at him. 

“Since when did you get a heart?” Cassidy asked. “Last I checked you wanted nothing to do with Cayde. Why the sudden change?” Cassidy wondered as Zavala gave her a confused look. 

“We may have not always gotten along, but he is still my fireteam member.” 

“He’s just a forced part of your team.” Cassidy muttered. 

“That’s not what I meant!” Zavala yelled as Cassidy pulled her helmet from her head, letting her dark brown hair fall around her face in waves. 

“Then tell me what you meant. Because to me and the other hunters you could care less if Cayde was the one up in the tower with you. I don’t even know why you’re here.” Cassidy snapped. 

“I’m here because Cayde is a Vanguard, he is my fireteam member. He is…” Zavala stopped mid sentence as Cassidy laughed. 

“Friend. Were you about to say friend? Let’s be honest Zavala, you don’t care. I don’t think you ever have, since Andal died you’ve always pushed hunters away. Well if Cayde dies, I’m afraid you're going to have a very hard time.” Cassidy growled as the Awoken stared at the Human for a few moments. 

“What do you mean Cassidy?” Ikora asked. 

“The Vanguard challenge. It’s up in the air now. If Cayde dies, I become the next Vanguard but I’m certain you knew that already.” Cassidy admitted as she ran her fingers through her hair. 

“You?” 

“Who else would be stupid enough to sign that piece of paper?” Cassidy asked. She huffed a breath before she pulled her helmet back on. “Now, I really need to go deal with a baron.” Cassidy said before she called out her sparrow. The hunter mounted up the bike before she flew off, leaving the two Vanguard in her dust. 

“Zavala?” Ikora questioned as she moved towards the titan. 

“I… I have a lot of ground to cover, when we get Cayde back.” Zavala admitted as Ikora gave a small nod. 

“Come on, we can’t let her have all the fun.” Ikora whispered before summoning her own sparrow. Zavala nodded before he called out Crusader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really disliked Zavala’s refusal to action


	13. Cayde-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Earth

“Explain to me again, why you’re bringing me along?” Cayde asked as Uldren puffed at him, the barrel of the Ace of Spades pressed to the hunters back forcing him to limp along. He was doing his best to keep the pressure off his left leg as it sparked and jolted him with every step. Oil was slicking his uniform and he could feel his circuits as they struggled. He heard Uldren huff but he didn’t growl at him, maybe Uldren was starting to come around.

“You’ll be useful for this. So be silent, we are being watched.” Uldren answered. Cayde wanted to stop to take pressure off his injuries, but with the barrel of his own gun being pressed into his back he wasn’t going to be allowed that anytime soon. He was lucky that the prince had allowed the binds on his wrists to be removed otherwise their climb through the tight tunnels would have been just that much harder. He could see a clearing up ahead as he felt his circuits cheer as the thought of not having to climb with his bad leg or arm. A hand grabbed his arm as he reached the flat, and Uldren pulled the gun away from his back.

“What is-”

“Sh…” Uldren hissed as Cayde fell silent, the hand cannon pointed out towards the opening as the faint clicking of armor started to sound. A soft trill of dregs came from the brush as one by one the bright eyed creatures started to climb out of their hiding places. They were gathering as more and more started to emerge from the darkness, their claws clicking and their soft calls ringing. Cayde felt a pull on his arm as Uldren started forward, his left hand wrapped around the Exo’s upper arm. The dregs didn’t lunge forward, they didn’t draw their weapons as Uldren held the Ace of Spades up into the air for them to see. They seemed to back away as they move further until they came upon a large pool of water. In the center sat a large white piece of rock, and Cayde felt a soft draw begging him forward.

Cassidy told him how she got her light back, how she came upon a piece of the traveler. How she was able to absorb some of it’s light and fight back the army that seemed to come from all corners. Cayde always thought it a bit far fetched, but then again, stranger things have happened since he became a Vanguard. Yet here he stood, with the draw of the traveler begging him towards the shard that seemed to have no life in it. Uldren broke his grip on Cayde’s forearm as he sprinted towards the shard.

“No! What happened! What happened to it!” Uldren yelled, his voice breaking as he reached the rock. No glow emitted from it like the traveler did, however there was still something there, but Cayde wasn’t about to tell Uldren about it.

“Uh... What were we going to use it for?” Cayde asked as he limped over to where the Awoken was. His optics snapped to the Ace of Spades for a few seconds, noticing it was lowered in the man’s hand. He could grab that, he could grab it and run. The faint clicks of the fallen behind him, brought him back to reality. He couldn’t, if he got the gun he could be overrun by the dregs and with no ghost he was as good as dead.

“The light… it’s gone… how are we going to bring her back?” Uldren whimpered as Cayde glanced at him for a few moments. Uldren looked away, his attention at nothing as he listened intently to something that Cayde couldn’t hear. “We could…” Uldren whispered, bringing Cayde’s attention back to the prince.

“We could, what?” Uldren turned to him sharply the barrel of the hand cannon pressed to the Exo’s chest.

“You have light.” Cayde tried to back up, but the splashing of the dregs stopped him from moving too far away.

“I… I have light? Not without my ghost.” Cayde stated.

“You have it running through your system. It’s how you keep being brought back to life, time and time again. The ghosts can’t revive you unless you have some light in you.”

“Woah, woah. Time out, you don’t know that? I don’t have any light, a ghost is the only thing with light.” Cayde tried desperately to misinform Uldren. Of course he had light, he was a guardian, he always had some form of light in him. But he wasn’t about to let Uldren believe that, especially if he was going to use it to… what exactly? Bring back Mara, and that had a very high possibility of killing Cayde. Yeah, no way he wasn’t going to come out and say he had light.

“I can use it and-”

“Uldren, listen to me. If anyone would know if I have light it would be me.” Cayde tried only for the prince to start laughing.

“I know you’re lying to me.” Uldren stated as he took a step closer to Cayde and the Exo took a step backwards. “Mara knows, she knows everything. Of course she knows you have light in you, I can use that. Another reason to keep you alive until we get to the Watchtower!” Uldren chuckled to himself as Cayde stares at the Awoken. He’ll kill him in the Watchtower, of course Cayde knew he’d die, but at this point, he thought maybe he could get out of here. Running was always a good option, but with this horde of dregs behind him and Uldren in front of him there was little he could do…. The hand cannon was still pointed at him…

Cayde didn’t think he didn’t really need to. He had a chance and he was about to take it, as he sprung into action. His right hand grabbing the barrel of the Ace of Spades and forcing it down as his left grabbed for Uldren’s wrist. The Exo’s sudden grab shocked the prince for a few seconds before suddenly the two were fighting over the hand cannon. A roar echoed from the dregs and Cayde was worried about being overwhelmed by the lot of them. Except he heard the splashing of water as the weak fallen rushed away, hoping to stay out of the fight. Huh, Cayde was fine with that.

The fight wasn’t long, Cayde made sure of that as he head butted Uldren causing the prince to yelp and release his grip on the gun. A perk of having a horn, Cayde thought as he raised the Ace of Spades at the Awoken. The man stared at him, his hand dripping blood from the injury he got from the headbutt. Oh, Cayde was so happy about having a horn now. He took a step backwards as he glanced around the area, making sure the dregs wouldn’t jump him. Satisfied, he started back his barrel never leaving Uldren as Cayde could feel the sense of satisfaction trying to form.

He could get away, he could do this. He can’t believe this was happening now, he was going to go back to the tower and rip up the Vanguard challenge paper. He was going to go back and get checked out by the medic and get scolded by Ikora for being reckless. He was planning on going to try to pester Zavala about going to look for him, and then properly thank him afterwards. Maybe they could actually try to be friends, who knows. He was going to track down Cassidy and make sure that she wasn’t too far gone. He was going to sit there at his place in the tower and be content for once in his life.

_ BANG _ ! His circuits roared as pain rolled through his side and back. The water below him, started to wrap around his legs as it pulled him under. Searing pain screamed through him as he tried to figure out what caused it, the Ace of Spades slipping through his fingers as it crashed into the water.

“What did you do!” Uldren shouted sprinting over to where Cayde was collapsing. He couldn’t hear the other voice, he was trying to push the alerts out of his eyes, to fight back the wave of burning pain as it rolled through him. He could feel the oil as it escaped and turned the clear water below him black. Everything was growing fuzzy and the voices were getting quieter.

“We need him alive!” Cayde recognized Uldren’s voice as his system forced a shut down to conserve energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys Christmas is a long thing and it seems to never end.


	14. Cassidy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy has a conversation with the two ghosts

Cassidy sat silently as she spun the ammo cartridge in her hand, her left foot on the head of the fallen Scorn Baron. A faint growl came from the creature as Cassidy sat there waiting for the baron to speak. If anyone knew anything, it would be the Machinist. Sentry floated a few feet away, scanning over the baron’s gun, deciding if it was worth taking. Sundance sat on the top of Cassidy’s head, the ghost content in it’s spot as it waited for the Machinist to start being useful to the guardian and two ghosts. The hangman wasn’t much of an issue, she had killed him far before the Vanguard had even arrived and she dealt with his followers just as quickly. 

Another argument had broken out with the three of them, this time claiming that she was out of her mind. Her? Cassidy, out of her mind? She chuckled at the thought, of course she was as she lowered the hand cannon towards the Machinist’s shoulder and firing another round in. The fallen roared in pain as it tried to reach up with it’s only good arm to push the guardian’s boot off her head. 

“No, no, no.” Cassidy laughed as she pushed off the rock she was sitting on and slid the cartridge into her pocket. “I just need a bit of information.” The machinist growled as Cassidy smirked and Sentry returned floating beside his guardian. 

“Never…” She growled as Cassidy put pressure on her the fallen’s head. It moaned as it tried to get out of the position once again and Cassidy fired a round into the baron’s right leg. Another scream echoed through the room as Cassidy smiled, and stopped with the pressure on the baron’s head. 

“Talk.” Cassidy growled moving the gun towards the fallen’s back. She could shoot her spine and entirely immobilize her, that she could do. After all, they don’t need to be alive, they have hurt and killed so many and Cassidy wouldn’t allow them to hurt anyone else. “Just tell me where Uldren is.” 

“Kill me!” _BANG_! That statement was incentive enough, Cassidy thought as she lowered the handcannon. Her eyes trailing the destroyed room as she stepped away from the dead baron. 

“We’ll find him.” Sundance whispered as she moved from her spot on Cassidy’s head. 

“I know we will.” Cassidy answered the ghost, but it didn’t stop her stomach from churning. She wanted... no she needed Cayde to be safe. “Sundance…” The red ghost floated in front of her watching her with her glowing eye. “Do you think that, I made a mistake?” 

“Mistake? When?” Sundance asked as Sentry floated up to Cassidy’s side. 

“You know… using the remains of the travelers shard?” Cassidy questioned as the ghost hesitated. 

“If you hadn’t I’d be dead, Cass...” Sundance whispered as Cassidy stopped and looked to the ghost for a few moments. 

“It took a lot to transfer that light.” Sentry admitted as he floated over to where Sundance was hovering. “I’m certain no one else would ever do that for another guardian.” 

“Agreed. Cassidy, you gave me some of your light to bring me back.” Sundance started only to get cut off by the guardian.

“I didn’t do much. Just transferred the light from the shard to you, it wasn’t that bad but you can’t resurrect him. What good is it if you can’t ress?” Cass whispered, knowing the ghost didn’t have enough light to do that.

“You’re scared of what could happen. It’s a reasonable response, but you know Cayde is so stubborn. So headstrong that he’ll-” The ghost stopped as she started to quiver. 

“Sundance? Hey Sundance!” Cassidy yelled as she grabbed the ghost before it crashed to the ground. “Sundance, hey. Hey! What’s happening!” Cassidy asked, looking up at Sentry as her ghost scanned Sundance. The red ghost’s optic flickered as it continued to shake. 

“Nothings wrong with her… Cayde!” The shout from Sentry scared Cassidy more than she cared to admit. Scooping up the ghost she started to sprint, heading towards the exit of the area. “We don’t know where he is!” 

“We’ll find him!” 

“Cassidy, we have no clue where he is.” Sentry stated as Cassidy stopped, forcing her to pace. 

“You have those recordings from Petra right?” 

“Yes, of course I do. But what does that have to do-”

“Find any record that you have of Petra talking about Uldren.” Cassidy ordered as Sentry started searching through his recordings. Time seemed to stand still as Cassidy continued to pace, her attention fully on the little ghost in her hands. “Sentry!” 

“I’m looking, it’s taking a bit…. Found it. He believed he was talking to Mara, and Petra threw him in jail because of it. He claimed that she was alive but trapped in the Watchtower.” Sentry stated as Cassidy sprinted past him. “Wait! We shouldn’t go straight to the Watchtower! Do you know how dangerous it is!” Sentry hollered as he flew after Cassidy, but she wasn’t paying him any mind. 

“If Cayde’s there, I’m going. We don’t have a choice Sentry! So get your little butt in gear and let’s go!” Cassidy yelled as she cut down a hallway, leading back out of the Machinists lair. 

“Sometimes I wonder why I picked you.” 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter guys. Hope you enjoy


	15. Ikora and Zavala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikora and Zavala have a small chat

Ikora skidded beside Zavala as the titan chuckled at the warlock before tossing her more shotgun ammo. The Vanguard shook her head before she refilled the gun, and a whoosh came from behind their cover. 

“So you still upset you didn’t go back to the tower?” Ikora asked as she turned the shotgun to the scorn soldier that came charging at them. A blast from the gun was enough to send it sprawling backwards, its blood staining the ground. A shield totem formed not too far away from them as the Mindbender came out of his portal. 

“No, you?” Zavala questioned as he rushed out from their cover, grabbing his magnetic grenade from his side. He threw it at the nearest opponent getting it to stick before exploding the first time killing all those around it. A few moments tick past before it explodes again, killing the next wave. 

“Nice throw.” Ikora laughed as she kills a knight that charged her, bringing it down with a single shot to the head. A roar from the Mindbender breaks their attention from the weaker opponents. Zavala focuses the shield totems, destroying them in only a few hits before he dodges out of the way of the baron’s blasts. Ikora waits for the shields to fall before she called upon the void, the nova bomb forming in her hands as the blast strikes the baron getting it to roar in pain, but it doesn’t collapse. She rolls breaking her fall, her hand pulling the shotgun off her shoulder and firing into the nearest hive. 

“Did you hear that Hawthorne is dating someone?” Ikora called across the field as she used her energy blast to throw a thrall off the edge of the area. 

“Really? Hawthorne is dating someone?” Zavala asked as he fired a few rounds at the Mindbender before he retreated back into his portal. “I feel bad for him.” 

“That was rude, Zavala. Hawthorne is pretty nice when you get to know her.” Ikora yelled as she dodged a few bullets before sliding behind a pillar. 

“To you, I don’t think she likes me or Cayde.” 

“You don’t even like Cayde.” Ikora countered, as her grenade hummed through the air pulling in a bunch of scorn soldiers.

“I said I’ll work on it!” Zavala shouted back as the portal opened again. “Let’s finish, this up and then we’ll talk about this.” Zavala called as he heard the warlock laugh from across the area. 

“Shut up!” The Mindbender yelled. “You not quiet. Don’t stop talking.” The Mindbender said as he turned the gun towards Zavala before firing off the laser. The titan easily dodged the attack before swerving into cover, and reloading his gun. 

“This conversation has nothing to do with you.” Ikora yelled as she destroyed the first shield totem before she dove under the charging ogre's legs. The gun went off into the monster’s left leg as it cried, falling over as it tried to swing out at the Vanguard with a clawed hand. Ikora was faster, as she spun out of the hive’s grasp and the gun went off sending it’s shot into the ogre’s face killing it. A blast from the Mindbender soared towards the warlock as she tried to shield herself before a void shield surrounded her, the explosions stopping just outside of Zavala’s shield. 

“Work fast.” Zavala stated as he struggled to hold the shield. Ikora nodded, as she grabbed for her grenade throwing it into the scorn soldiers that were trying to get to them. She absorbed the small motes of light that formed from the attack, before the nova bomb took shape in her hand. The bomb struck the Mindbender getting him to cry out as he collapsed to the ground, his magic seeping away from him. His form disappeared, being consumed by the darkness around them before the world started to shake. 

“It’s collapsing, we need to get out of here.” Ophiuchus said as he appeared. “Through the portal, quick.” The two guardians rushed off. Leaping through the portal they crashed to the ground as it closed behind them, their breaths coming in pants. 

“So… that was fun…” Ikora smiled as she looked around the area they were in. 

“Fun… more like exhausting… but that should be one of the last ones.” Zavala admitted as he pushed himself to his feet, and brushed some of the dirt from his gear. His ghost appeared suddenly before practically flying into her guardian’s face. 

“We need to get to the Watchtower now!” Crusader shouted as Ophiuchus formed his panic evident as well. 

“Wait, what’s going on?” Ikora asked as Ophiuchus started transmatting them as close as they could get to the tower. 

“Cassidy’s ghost just sent out an alert. They need help.” Crusader filled them in as the two Vanguard were transmatted in front of the Watchtower. Zavala took a deep breath, pulling the rifle from his back as Ikora filled the shotgun with ammo. 

“Ready for this?” Ikora asked as the Awoken started forward. 

“Yes. Let’s go get our hunter back.” An explosion echoed from the Watchtower. Glass and pieces of the building came crashing down not far away from them. A figure in black, leapt from the hole in the building. The hunter spun, her sniper aiming at the baron that was chasing her. The mad bomber tossed one of his purple bombs from his vest, as Cassidy’s shot missed by mere inches. The bomb flew down towards her as she fired off another round exploding the item before the two crashed to the ground. 

The bomber pushed himself to his feet as Cassidy rushed out of the dust cloud her fall had created. Throwing herself onto the baron, the fallen roared as the guardian’s knife found a hold in its neck. 

“Get up the tower!” Cassidy shouted as the mad bomber collapsed to the ground. 

“What about you?” Ikora asked as a roar rang from the hole and the Fanatic stepped forward. 

“Don’t worry about me. Get Cayde! I’ll deal with him.” Cassidy said as she returned the knife to its sheath and pulled the power sword from her back. The Fanatic jumped down electricity surging off the baron’s body as it pushed itself to his feet. The fallen growled leveling the spear at the Cassidy as she readied herself. 

Ikora knew Cassidy was unstable, she knew that she lacked a true loyalty to the traveler and to her fellow guardians. Yet, she stood there preparing herself to face off against a monster of a fallen alone, just for Cayde. Loyalty was a fickle thing wasn’t it. To Ikora it was a duty to those under her and her place under the traveler as one of its most loyal followers. For Zavala it was the rules that he enforced and the protection of his people that he craved. For Cayde, it was his hunters and his fireteam. He trusted the traveler, but he didn’t give everything for it like Ikora and Zavala. 

Cayde’s focus was always his charges, his hunters, they were his everything. It was something Ikora wished she had with her warlocks, but they were in their own worlds, their minds not necessarily working the way hers did. So their conversations were light and fast before they were off again searching the universe for answers. Zavala was stern with his titans often chasing them off after getting what they needed from him, his somber demeanor always a deterrent. As for Cayde he always had a hunter around him if not he was always conversing with one over their comms. It was a bond, that a Vanguard should have with his wards. Andal had a similar effect with his hunters and it was no surprise when Cayde took after his mentor in almost every sense of the word. 

Cassidy was a strange hunter originally, always making different calls than a guardian should. It irked Ikora a bit in the beginning that Cayde was so determined to help her, how he did so much for her. Then again, he did that for all his hunters. If they needed him, he was there. Now here she was giving her everything just for the possibility of getting to Cayde even if she knew he might not be here anymore. 

“Go!” Cassidy shouted as she charged the final baron, her blade making for the monster’s legs. Zavala grabbed Ikora’s arm breaking her from her thoughts as he dragged her away from the fight and into the Watchtower. 

“She’s right we have to go.” Zavala admitted as Ikora cast one final glance out the door before following after her fellow Vanguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying the story.


	16. Cayde-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde’s going home?

Everything shuddered as Cayde came too, how he was even alive, he wasn’t entirely sure. His whole back burned and seared with each movement as he was jostled around in the arms of Fanatic. Cayde’s optics glowed as he looked up at the fallen that was carrying him like a child. He could walk… maybe…

“This is as far as you go.” Uldren stated as the Fanatic looked at his leader before laying the Exo on the ground actually quite gently. 

“Please. For you, I go instead. All know darkness lives here. Death. You are not of Ether. Can’t bring you back.” The Fanatic says as he takes a step towards the Awoken. Cayde notices Uldren’s eyes as the red starts to turn black, the darkness consuming him. He has to do something, he needs to get out of here. Cayde holds back a whimper as he tries to push himself up or at least move. Sparks fly and he bites back a curse as he forces himself back down, he was useless here and at their mercy. 

“All the same.” Uldren answers as the baron kneels. 

“Yes, Father. We ever serve and await return.” 

“Go. Inspire… and avenge your murdered friends.” Uldren states as the fallen turns leaving. Cayde can almost laugh at the statement, with Ikora and Zavala here the Fanatic doesn’t stand a chance and if Cass is here. Oh, good luck. 

“Good, you’re awake.” Uldren mutters as he walks over to Cayde. “It would have been quite troublesome to have to carry your unconscious body to where the sacrifice is needed.” Cayde stared up at the prince for a few moments. 

“Sacrifice?” Cayde’s voice came in a rough cough, one he couldn’t even attempt to suppress. 

“Of course why else would I have kept you alive?” Uldren chuckled at the question before grabbing the hunter’s arm, hauling him to his feet and wrapping the Exo’s arm around his shoulders. 

“Uldren, this is insane.” Cayde started another cough rocking his system as his mechanisms spasmed. The Awoken didn’t blink, he just kept moving having the Exo’s feet dragging on the ground as they walked. A wall of black mist stood between them and the rest of the Watchtower and the Awoken hesitated. “Mara’s dead. I’m sorry but she is. Whatever this is, whatever it is your hearing. It’s not her, I know it’s not her.” He couldn’t lie, not anymore. He couldn’t fight, he could hardly move what did lying achieve at this point. 

“Listen to me Uldren, please!” The prince didn’t look at him, his attention in front of him staring at something that Cayde knew he couldn’t see. Without a word, the Awoken pulled them through the barrier stepping into the dark world on the other side. 

“I knew you were lying to me.” Uldren muttered. 

“To some degree I was yes, but another no. I did hear voices Uldren, and I know what is real and what isn’t. I know that whatever… whoever you are talking to isn’t Mara.” His circuits roared with a small jostle as the prince carried him further and further into the tower. 

“How do you know?” 

“Mara wouldn’t have you being brought to the Watchtower, this is the home of the Taken. She knew better than anyone of this place’s corruption and she’s corrupting you. Your eyes are black, that’s the power of the taken. It’s corrupting you Uldren and you seem to not care about that at all.” Cayde stated but Uldren continued to ignore him. An explosion echoed below them, but the prince kept moving, his steps never faltering. Black tendrils swam along the Awoken’s skin as he walked mumbling to himself as they moved. 

A towering door came into view as Cayde tried and failed to get out of the Awoken’s grip. He didn’t have the strength, he didn’t have the ability and he most certainly didn’t have much fight left in him. 

“I’m not afraid…” Uldren whispered as he practically dropped Cayde to the floor, his body screaming with the sudden force of the ground as he met it. Pushing his good arm under him, he forced himself onto his side with a pained groan as he heard the click of the Ace of Spades. Cayde turned to gaze at the Awoken who had the hand cannon pointed at him. 

“Uldren… this isn’t you… this thing is manipulating you… please…” Cayde coughed as the Awoken’s hand started to shake. 

“I can’t…” Uldren muttered as Cayde’s optics snapped to him. “I…” 

“Uldren. Mara’s gone, who you’re talking to. It isn’t her.” Cayde whispered as the Awoken hesitated the barrel of the gun pointed at Exo’s head. 

“I can free her, I just need your light and your life for hers. Light for light and a life for a life…” Uldren mumbled as Cayde tried to keep his calm, but there was only so much calm left in him now. His system screamed as he tried to push himself up a bit more, he wouldn’t die on the ground like a worm. 

“What’ll that get you?” Cayde asked. 

“What?” 

“Her life for mine, what’ll that get you? You devoted everything for your sister and yet here you are, still following her like a lost puppy even after her death. You are her puppet, Uldren. You never fully understood that, she always just used you. No matter how loyal you were to her, you were replaceable with the guardians who could actually do something useful for her. She always used you Uldren.” Cayde admitted as the Awoken stared at him, his mouth hung open a bit. “Why would you still be following her orders? You’re the last royal of the Reef and you’ve been on this mad quest to bring your sister home. You’ve destroyed your home and your kingdom and any relationship with your allies that remained. Do you realize that?” Cayde whispered as another coughing fit rolled through him. 

“I… I…” 

“Drop the gun!” Ikora’s voice carried strong over the area as she almost glowed the void magic swarming around her hands. The shotgun leveled at the Awoken prince as Zavala raised his pulse rifle at Uldren as well, the Vanguard’s anger flaring through his eyes. His own void magic swarmed around his arms in a flurry of movements. Uldren’s eyes widened as Cayde stared at the two Vanguard. They came, they actually came for him. He couldn’t believe it, Zavala and Ikora were here. He stalled long enough for them to catch up, he felt his circuits soaring. A round of coughing broke his thoughts as he lowered himself back down to the ground, damn everything hurt. He needed to stay awake, to stay alive until he got back to the tower and got looked at. He could do that, he could do that for Ikora and Zavala. 

“Get away. You’ll ruin everything!” Uldren shouted his hand shaking, but the hand cannon never lowered. 

“It’s over Uldren. Your Barons are dead, just give it up.” Zavala ordered as he took a small step to the side ready to rush forward if it was needed. 

“I’m so close, I can get her. I can free Mara, don’t you see. I can free her.” 

“Uldren, Mara’s dead. We found the remains of her ship, she’s gone.” Ikora informed as the panicked look in Uldren’s eyes grew more intense. “I’m sorry.” 

“She can’t be dead. I know she isn’t, she’s here. I can hear her, I can see her.” Uldren shouted as he glanced at the towering door behind him and then down to Cayde. His hand continued to shake, but after a few moments, Uldren lowered the hand cannon. Ikora was moving forward fast as Zavala kept his rifle trained on the once prince. The warlock Vanguard quickly returned her shotgun to her shoulder as she started to rush across the area to her fireteam member. Cayde could almost cry as the two Vanguard’s got closer the feeling of relief overtaking his system. He was going home. 

_ BANG _ ! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter everyone. Hope you enjoy it!


	17. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde fights for his life and there is only so much Cassidy can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the end of the story there is still an epilogue.

Ikora was suddenly in a dead sprint as the rattle of the pulse rifle sounded. Uldren collapsed to the ground, bullets tore through his chest and stomach, and the Ace of Spades fell after small traces of smoke escaping the barrel. Ikora skidded to her knees at Cayde’s side as his good hand went to his chest where the bullet hole was. He didn’t know what to do as his hand hovered around the wound, he could feel everything scream in pain as it rippled through his system. Ikora took his hand immediately forcing his attention to her as Zavala fell to his knees to the right of her and closest to the Exo’s head. 

“Cayde, look at me. You’ll be okay, I promise.” Ikora whispered. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep…” Cayde whimpered as he sort of smiled at the human. He could see the tears starting to form in her eyes and he wanted to so desperately to make the Vanguard smile or laugh, but he knew that wouldn’t happen, not now at least. “Hey, Zavala. I’m surprised to see you.” Cayde chuckled before a cough ripped through him. 

“You didn’t think I’d come? Of course I’d come Cayde.” Zavala smiled down at the Exo. Cayde could feel it, he could feel the pull of shut down once and for all but he kept fighting it. There was one more person he needed to talk to. 

“Cayde?” Cassidy’s voice echoed across the room. Ikora shifted a bit so Cayde could see his guardian. Cassidy came sprinting over to him, a large cut ran down her right arm from her shoulder to her elbow and her broken helmet was in her left hand. Dropping the helmet to the ground, she collapsed to her knees beside him, as she stared at the bullet wound to his chest. He could see she wanted to reach out to touch him, but she kept her hands at her side almost afraid to do anything. 

“Hey, Cass…” Cayde muttered as a small shimmer came from her right shoulder as Sentry appeared. “I’m okay.” 

“Cayde… you’re… Do something?” Cassidy whispered as she looked at the two other Vanguard, her eyes begging. “Please do something!” Cassidy screamed, tears escaping her eyes. Zavala was the one who shook his head, they knew they couldn’t stop the end and it sort of sat weird with Cayde. He was dying, but at least he wasn’t alone, he had his family around him. 

“We can’t…” Ikora whispered as another small flicker of light appeared above Cassidy’s right shoulder. The red, white and gold ghost formed as she floated towards her guardian and Cayde couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“Sun…?” Cayde muttered as the ghost’s back spikes spun. 

“Hey Cayde.” 

“Help him.” Cassidy trembled as she looked at the ghost. 

“I don’t have enough light.” Sundance answered. Cassidy stared at her for a few moments as Cayde’s optics started to flicker, and grow dim. The Human hunter started to shake as she bit her lip, her mind reeling. They came so far. 

“Try.” Cassidy whimpered as she felt the ghost’s glowing optic on her. 

“Cass, I can’t. Ther-” 

“Please, just try to heal him a bit.” Cassidy begged as Sundance looked at the Vanguard for support, but quickly relented as she let the spikes on her body start to separate. Cassidy’s hands shot out, her left hand wrapping around Sentry as her right grabbed Sundance’s core. 

“Cass, what are you doing?” Sundance asked the panic in her voice as Cassidy forced the solar energy from Sentry through herself and into the Exo’s ghost. 

“Cass…” Cayde whispered as small flickers of light started to float around him. Streams of light flew from the ghost as they wrapped around the hunter on the ground. His circuits no longer screaming and crying as he floated off the ground a bit, his system healing itself. It took him a few seconds to register what was happening before he started to struggle against the light that was flooding into him. “Stop her. STOP HER!” Cayde yelled, hoping to get Zavala or Ikora to do something, but they didn’t move as their attention was fully on him. 

“I’m okay, Cayde.” Cassidy muttered as she released her grip on Sentry pushing the ghost away from her, before wrapping her other hand around Sundance’s core. Ikora blinked before she looked at Cassidy seeing all the guardian’s light flowing through Sundance. She tried to reach out and stop her before a flare of solar energy threw her and Zavala away. 

“Cassidy, stop!” Zavala called as he tried to get a grip on the floor as he was being pushed further and further away. 

“Can’t do that, Zavala.... I just can’t.” 

“You’re giving me your light. You’ll die Cass.” Cayde yelled as the human hunter smiled, small traces of blood dripping down her face from a wound she had sustained earlier. 

“I’m okay with that.” Cassidy responded. Sentry tried to push forward as another burst of solar energy attempted to throw him backwards. 

“Let me help.” Sentry said as Cassidy chuckled her grip tightening around Sundance. 

“Can’t do that, bud. Can’t let you come with me this time.” Cassidy mumbled her armor starting to glow as her eyes shimmered. A small groan came from the Human as she held her grip. She was starting to disappear, her form becoming harder and harder to see. “I love you, Sentry. Cayde, please take care of him.” Cassidy whispered as she disappeared, the last of her light entering Sundance as the ghost finally stopped the resurrection process. Cayde fell to the ground, his wounds healed and his system functioning exceptionally. 

“CASS! Wait!” Cayde yelled as he looked to where she was just moments ago. Sundance looked at her guardian for a few moments before her attention shifted to the empty cloak and guardianless weapons. Sentry floated above them, scanning them before floating around the area. 

“Sentry?” Cayde whispered as the ghost started to search more frantically, his scanners soaring over everything. 

“She talked about it… you know… she talked about bringing you back a different way…” Sentry mumbled before looking at the Exo. 

“I’m sorry.” Cayde grieved as Ikora and Zavala came over to where he was sitting. She was gone, his wild hunter. His friend, his protégé gave her life so he could live. A shimmer of something silver caught his optics and he moved forward, brushing a bit of the cloak away, before noticing the small hunter trinket. Carefully, he picked up the small piece of metal as he stared at it for a few moments, before his fingers wrapped around it. 


	18. Epilogue Part 1: One week later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde has his issues with letting Sentry wander the tower. Sentry is still seeing and hearing Cassidy, what does it mean?

Cayde rummaged through his space in the hanger, his hands ripping into each drawer as he dug for the item he was looking for. Above his work bench hung the Borealis in all it’s glory as it shimmered in the dim light of the hanger. Cassidy’s cloak hung in the Vanguard war room and her other weapons were hidden in one of Cayde’s personal caches. All his memories of the fallen guardian on display, perhaps it’ll teach a new recruit a thing or two. One had already asked about the rifle and when Cayde wouldn’t even let him touch it, the hunter quickly got the message. 

His hand hit the back of the drawer as he cursed under his breath before yanking open one of the cabinet doors and kneeling down. He knew it was here, he literally saw it just before everything happened a week ago. 

“I can ask Amanda.” Sentry stated as he hovered beside Sundance in the doorway. 

“No, no. I have it, I know I do. It’s just  _ -OW-  _ hidden.” Cayde responded as Sundance rolled her eye. “You certain you want to do this Sen?” Cayde asked as he finally found the container he was looking for. He grabbed the can as he pulled himself out from under the workbench and hooked his foot on the bottom of his stool dragging it over to himself. Grabbing a piece of cloth, he dampened it with the substance before looking at Sentry.  
  
“Yeah... it’ll be good.” Sentry answered. 

“I can always put the paint back on, I’m certain Amanda wouldn’t mind repainting you with the old design if you want it back.” Cayde said as Sentry flew closer to him. 

“I want it off Cayde.” Sentry affirmed. “Please stop asking me about it.” Sentry muttered as the ghost flew over to the Exo. Cayde huffed a breath before he nodded and grabbed the ghost. It was a slow process, but if Sentry wanted the paint off, then Cayde would take it off. The trio sat in almost an uncomfortable silence as the Exo worked away the paint. 

“You look so boring now.” Cayde said as he released the now paint free ghost. Sentry flew over to Sundance as she looked at her companion for a few moments before she lowered her gaze to her guardian. “That’s okay, though. Hey how about we go check out what the new guys are up to?” Cayde suggested as Sentry gave a small shake indicating no. 

“I want to go to talk to Ikora, is that okay?” Sentry asked. In truth, Cayde didn’t like when the ghost went out into the tower alone. He knew he was safe here, but a few guardians hadn’t been all that kind to the guardianless ghost. Cayde rubbed at his arm, a nervous habit he was developing that Ikora had pointed out. He rubbed at the spot that he had been shot and it almost burned when he touched it but he couldn’t help it. 

“Can I ask why?” Cayde questioned as the plain ghost blinked at him. 

“She’s the closest thing we have to the speaker.” Sentry admitted as Cayde huffed a breath and nodded. 

“I can walk you up to Zavala if that’s easier.” 

“I’m a big ghost, Cayde. I can manage.” Sentry said with a small bit of humor as Cayde chuckled. 

“Alright, you know where I am.” Cayde stated as Sentry floated off towards the stairs. Sundance hovered over to her guardian as Cayde turned closing the drawers he had rummaged through. The flicker of the piece of paper caught his optics as he reached into the furthest drawer and grabbed it. A warmth wanted to form, but he kept it at bay as he read over the scribbled writing from his protégé. _ If I win this damn challenge, I’ll find you and kill you all over again. _ Cayde couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped him as he stared at the Vanguard Challenge.

“Cayde?” 

“Yeah, I know. I shouldn’t be so protective. It’s hard not to be, Sun.” Cayde admitted as Sundance floated into his peripherals. “He’s still hers and he’s just as wild as she was. He just… he misses her.” Cayde muttered. His hand absently moved to the Ace of Spades on his hip as his fingers danced across the hunter trinket that was attached to its grip. He pulled his hand away after a moment the solar energy burning at his fingertips.

It wasn’t his, he knew it wasn’t. This energy that swam through his system, it didn’t belong to him. It felt like his light, it most certainly acted like his but he knew it wasn’t. It was Cassidy’s and it still held her existence within it. It was hers, her forsaken light, that rolled through his circuits and helped him live again. How could he ever thank her? 

“You can’t keep him caged forever.” Sundance pointed out. Cayde shifted his attention from his hand to the ghost that had moved to hover in front of him.

“What else am I supposed to do? Let him go out into the world and get killed. I can’t just do that.” Cayde stated. 

“Hello?” An Awoken hunter asked as she stepped up towards him. Cayde immediately turned to look at the hunter that was moving closer, concern warping his features. 

“Hey, sorry. Just having a small argument with my ghost, what do you need?” 

~

Sentry was silent as he floated up towards the top of the tower, he didn’t particularly mind the quiet. He understood what Cayde was doing, he really did, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t bother him all the same. Cassidy had asked the Exo to take care of him so he stayed with the Vanguard quite often… okay it was more like all the time. He missed the ability to just do what he needed to when he needed to. 

“ _ Sentry _ ?” the voice was quiet as the ghost looked up ahead of him, his guardian smiling at him. An almost white glow surrounded her as she waved at him, almost like she was there.  _ “You okay, you seem a little down?” _ Cassidy asked as she stepped forward and reached out to him, her hand passing through him. 

“Cass?” 

_ “Hey I know what’ll cheer you up? How about a race? First one to Zavala wins.”  _ The guardian smiles as she turns sprinting off and disappearing just as she quickly as she appeared. He wanted to follow after the memory, to follow her up the stairs and into the open. 

“Cassidy, please don’t leave me.” Sentry mumbled as he continued up the empty stairs, his optic scanning the area. A quick scan, yeah it would prove that she was still here. When his scan came up empty he just kept going up, it had been happening more now. He saw her and heard her more than he wanted to admit and he was starting to get nervous about it. He thought at first it was just a strange memory that seemed to come and go, but it never stopped it just kept happening. It became a thing that was happening more than once a day now. Maybe he was going insane. A ghost was nothing without his guardian, a ghost couldn’t live without his guardian. So here he was having had a guardian and lost her, that was unheard of. 

“Sentry?” Zavala asked as the ghost bumped into the titan’s shoulder. The Awoken gazed at the ghost for a few moments almost contemplating what to say to him before he opened his mouth to begin, only for Sentry to cut him off. 

“I’m sorry…” Zavala stopped short, his face turning to confusion. 

“What are you sorry about?” 

“Everything that we said, everything that we did to undermine you. You came when we needed you, and you listened to us. We had no reason to treat you the way we did.” Zavala stared at the ghost for a few moments before getting his words back. 

“What brought this on?” Zavala asked. 

“I just thought that I should tell you, because Cass never did.” Sentry replied as he started to float away. 

“Sentry? Is there another reason?” 

“I.... no… I’m going to go talk to Ikora.” Sentry said as he floated off. Zavala cocked his head almost uncertain about the statement. 

“Crusader, send an alert to Ikora. Also message Cayde and Ikora that we need to have a discussion about Sentry.” Zavala ordered as Crusader sent out the messages. 

Sentry sort of floated aimlessly down the stairs down towards where Ikora and the others were. It was always busy down here, something that he often admired about the lack of people where Cayde was stationed. He didn’t mind the noise of the other guardians, but it was strange to see them and their ghosts together. It was almost a gnawing sensation that never wanted to leave him. 

_ “Sentry, check this out!” _ Cassidy said as she rushed up to him, her body phasing in and out of view as Sentry blinked at her. She gave him a big smile, her eyes glowing an eerie green as the hunter waved at him to follow.  _ “Sentry? Hey, can you hear me?”  _

“Yeah, yeah I can hear you Cass.” Sentry admitted as the figure in front of him disappeared. 

“What are you doing alone, little ghost?” A male Exo warlock asked as he walked up to Sentry, a female Human titan moved to his side. A wicked smile almost crossed the warlock’s features as he tried to grab Sentry. 

“Hey, I’m not your ghost.” Sentry growled. 

“Yeah but where’s your guardian. Wait, you’re that ghost that lost their guardian.” The titan chuckled as she moved closer. She tried to grab for him as Sentry flew up out of the guardian’s grasp. 

“Leave me alone.” Sentry cried as a thud came from below, his attention snapped to the titan on the ground with her hands up as Ikora stood in front of her warlock. 

“Enough, if you want to act like fools. Do it in the crucible, then maybe you’ll start acting like true guardians once you’ve been revived.” Ikora snapped as the warlock and titan bolted. Releasing the anger she was holding, the Vanguard gazed up at Sentry as he floated down towards her. 

“Sorry… again…” 

“No need to apologize for just mind your own business. Those guardians should have known better anyways. Zavala said you were coming down here.” Ikora said as she turned her hands clasping behind her back as the two made their way back to the bazaar. 

“Of course Zavala told you.” Sentry mumbled as he floated after the warlock. 

“He was just a bit afraid of something happening. Nothing wrong with giving me a little warning.” Ikora responded as she glanced up at the ghost that seemed so lost. “Are you alright?” 

“No… I miss her Ikora.” Sentry whispered. 

_ “Sentry, hey Sentry!”  _ The voice rattled the ghost for a moment as Ikora watched him. His optic flickering up to something that she couldn’t see and the concern muddled the Vanguard’s features. _ “Look at this view. It looks so different than the original tower, huh.” _ Cassidy said as she was standing on a railing overlooking the bazaar and the world beyond the tower. The glow of the Last City illuminating the dimming sky, the traveler floated above it the shards of it swimming around it in an endless cycle. 

“Sentry?” Ikora asked, breaking Sentry out of his gaze. 

“Sorry…” Sentry whispered, but Ikora’s concern never left her. She remembered the stories that Cayde told about Uldren. How he believed to hear his sister and see her and it drove him to do the things he did. What if it was happening to this ghost? Could ghosts get corrupted? Ikora had no idea, there was still so much she didn’t know about the traveler that the speaker did. There were times when she wished he was still with them, so she wouldn’t have to stand in his place. It was her duty, however and right now her duty was to figure out what was happening to this little ghost. 

“Nothing to apologize for. What were you looking at?” 

“Just…” Sentry stopped himself. He should tell her, he really should but his mind kept screaming at him not to. He sounded like Uldren, he knew he did and that scared him more than he cared to admit. The noise of the bazaar was a comfort at this moment as he scanned across the vendors and guardians as they moved around. Their voices grounding him as he thought of how to say what he needed to. “I… I think I need to return to the traveler.” Ikora stopped her attention fully on the ghost. 

“What?” 

“I hear her. I see her and I know she isn’t there. But each time I see and hear her I have a small bit of hope that she’s still alive. That she’ll come home and we’ll go out into the unknown, just like she wanted. I know she isn’t coming back, and I think I need to return to the traveler. He’ll fix me, I’m certain of it. I might come back as a different ghost and I might bring a new guardian with me or I’ll return to him for good.” Sentry looked to the warlock waiting for her comments. 

“Sentry a ghost has never returned to the traveler.” Ikora informed as the ghost nodded. 

“I know but I’m also the first ghost to have lost their guardian.” Sentry pointed out as Ikora fell silent. “You can go Ikora. I need to think for a bit, and I’m certain you are going to tell Cayde and Zavala. I’ll return to Cayde’s place for the night and tell you all my decision in the morning.” Sentry said as he floated forward his optic overlooking the city below. He stopped over the drop so the warlock couldn’t get to him, and he sat there in silence. Ikora bit her lip as she turned heading towards Zavala and Cayde. They had a new issue to deal with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter guys I hope you all enjoy!


	19. Epilogue: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde has some issues and Sentry finds his places.

“He wants to what!” Cayde shouted as Sundance shook with the force of the yell. Zavala stood to the other side of the war table, his expression blank as he thought. Ikora stared down at her hands, her voice having gone quiet after explaining what Sentry wished to do. She knew Cayde would take it the hardest, he was struggling a lot since Cassidy’s death. He often paced, and rarely interacted with the other Vanguard unless it was absolutely necessary. His whole focus right now was Sentry, it was something to keep him occupied. To watch out for the little ghost, to make sure he was alright and keep his own mind off his protégé. The Exo was accused to the death of friends and family, but this one hit him a little too hard in Ikora’s opinion.

“To return to the traveler.” Ikora whispered as she gazed at the Exo for a few moments. 

“Why? Why would that be the thing he jumps to? He could just…” Cayde thought for a few moments before putting his head in his hands. “I don’t know…” 

“I know you have an attachment to Sentry, Cayde. But if he believes that this is the best thin-” 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Zavala.” Cayde seethed, his optics snapping to the titan across from him. 

“We can’t allow emotions to play into this Cayde. He might be right, if he is seeing and hearing Cassidy, why not just get remade by the traveler.” Zavala admitted. 

“He can’t.” Cayde growled as Ikora glanced at the hunter for a few moments. Her eyes sliding to the cloak that hangs behind his back on the wall, before her gaze returns to her fireteam member. 

“Cayde, you ca-”

“He’s the last thing I have of her Zavala. It’s my fault that she’s gone, its my screw up and I can’t... If I lose Sentry…” Cayde yelled before he realized what he said. Silence echoed through the room for a few moments as the Awoken stared at the other.

“I understand Cayde. Her death has been hard on you, but I’m afraid if Sentry remains the way he is… he may become corrupted just like Uldren was. I’m not saying this to anger you, but out of fear if a ghost gets corrupted, I don’t want to even think of that outcome.” Zavala muttered as he shuffled on his feet a bit. Cayde remained in silence for a few minutes contemplating the Vanguard’s statement. 

“Can I escort him to the traveler?” Cayde asked, his voice barely a whisper. “So I can say a proper goodbye this time.” A softness covered the Awoken’s features, he was starting to understand the Exo. He was mostly brash and loud, outwardly annoying and impulsive, but then there was this side of him. One that cared so deeply for his hunters that he would do anything for them if asked. That was the side Zavala had been seeing more and more around the Exo as he watched him interact with his charges. 

“Of course you can. Maybe we can join you?” Ikora suggested as Cayde’s optics snapped to her. 

“If he allows us.” Cayde smiled as the warlock laughed. “Sundance, can you transmat Sentry here for me?” Cayde asked as the red ghost appeared in a shimmer. 

“Of course, Cayde.” The ghost said as she looked away, her optic glowed slightly. Nothing happened, however as her light died away. “Let me try that again.” She muttered as her eye shined but still no other ghost appeared. 

“Sundance, what’s going on?” 

“Crusader! Ophiuchus, help me!” Sundance screamed as the two other ghosts formed. 

“He’s no longer in the tower.” Crusader stated. 

“The hell do you mean he isn’t in the tower! Where is he?!” Cayde shouted. 

~

_ “Hey Sentry?” _ Cassidy whispered as Sentry spun to look at the illusion staring at him from a platform above. Slowly, the ghost rose so he was in front of the phasing vision of his guardian. 

“Hey Cass… I’m going to go to the traveler, maybe I’ll see you there.” The hallucination cocked its head a bit in confusion. Sentry blinked, wait could she see him. Was she really there? 

_ “Why?” _ She asked as Sentry reeled backwards, she could hear him. What was happening? 

“You can hear me?” 

_ “Of course I can, you’ve been the one ignoring me.”  _ Cassidy smiled as she turned rushing back into the tower. 

“Cass, wait!” Senty shouted as he gave chase. Guardians cast him curious looks as he swerved through the hallways, as fast as he could. The courtyard flew by in a flurry of colors as the image of his guardian awaited him at the entrance to the hanger. “Where are you going?” 

_ “Come on, Sentry. Keep up.” _ Cassidy laughed as she rushed down into the hanger, her steps soundless as the ghost rushed after. Flying down into the hanger, he scanned the area, spying the faint glow of his guardian as she sat on a ship awaiting him.  _ “We have to go.” _

“Go? Go where?” 

_ “Back to the reef.”  _

“The reef, are you insane. We can’t go back.” Sentry muttered as he floated up to her, as people watched him, but he did his best to ignore their looks. 

_ “Find me Sentry. I’m still in the reef, by the Watchtower. Find me.” _ Cassidy stated as she faded away. 

“Cassidy, wait. Wait, the reef is so big. I’ll never find you.” Sentry shouted as he heard a ruckus below him. Guardians and workers had gathered and they were watching him with amusement in their eyes and wicked smiles on their lips. 

“A little crazy there ghost.” A worker called up to him as the ghosts spikes drooped. Of course he sounded insane, he was talking to no one. 

“Hey, leave him alone.” Amanda shouted as she strutted over to the ship, making the group scatter. “Ingrates… You alright up there, Sen?” Amanda called the ghost as he floated down to her. 

“Amanda! I need a ship.” Amanda gave him a concerned look before shaking her head no. 

“Can’t do that.” 

“Fine! Then I’ll do it myself.” Sentry growled as he flew off into the hanger, with the pilot trying to chase after. He was faster than her and he could almost feel the relief as he came upon the Alpha Umi that used to be Cassidy’s ship. The black ship shined in the light of the hanger, as Sentry transmatted into it and quickly set in the coordinates. He could do this, he could find her. He would find her, of course he would. He would find her even if it killed him. The ship hummed to life as the engines kicked in their roar echoing across the hanger as it soared out of the tower. The traveler glowed bright through the windshield as Sentry flew away from Earth, far from the traveler. Far from home once again. 

The reef was cold, something that he often hated about it before. The fallen paid him no mind as he scanned the ground, each attempt coming up empty. He scanned a few bodies, but found nothing but the registration of no light. Huffing, he kept moving each movement almost calculated, as he zipped in and out of the areas his scanner working frantically. The Watchtower loomed in the distance and he flew forward. By the Watchtower, there was a lot of space around it. Why did she give him such vague instructions? That was like Cass though, be as vague as possible and watch him struggle. 

A flare of solar energy caught his attention as he soared forward his scans lighting up with power. Excitement rolled through him as he continued on, he was picking it up more and more as he flew over a crevice and he spies a ceremonial pavilion with a figure under a white sheet. Flying over to it, he recorded the solar energy belonging to Cassidy as he scanned the body. He could revive it, he could save her. The spikes on his body pulled away as he used his light to resurrect the body. Sentry has never screamed that loud before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter guys I hope you enjoy


	20. Epilogue: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentry returns to the Tower and Cayde freaks out

Cayde leaned against the frame of his small space, his back towards the rest of the world. His attention was on the sniper rifle, as he stared at the piece of weaponry in awe. He remembered when Cassidy brought it back after what she claimed to be a great mission, sometimes he doubted Sentry’s statements. But the way she lit up as her ghost informed Cayde of the job and the excitement that seemed to roll off the female guardian was contagious. He remembered taking her down to the firing range that night and showing her how to properly use a sniper. In truth, he was surprised that she had never fired one before, but then again, she was more of an up close and personal type of girl. His fingers ran over the small ornament that used to sit on the stock of the gun as he let his mind wander.

“Cayde?” Sundance’s voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked up at his ghost as she appeared in front of him. 

“Still nothing?” Cayde asked as the ghost shook itself with a no. Of course not, since Sentry left three days ago Cayde expected to never see the ghost again. He had a pretty good idea that the ghost had returned to the traveler, but when Amanda said he stole Cassidy’s old ship he wasn’t certain. He sent his hunters out to try to find anything to give him an idea of where the guardianless ghost went. 

“I’m sorry.” Sundance whispered. 

“Not your fault, Sun. We should have kept a more careful eye on him.” Cayde admitted as he lightly flicked the ghost by a bottom spike. The ghost laughed as she spun around, his hand getting the Exo to smile as much as his metal body would allow. 

“Hello?” A voice said and Cayde’s hand was immediately yanking out the Ace of Spades. He turned sharply staring at a familiar face that he hoped he wouldn’t see again except in his nightmares. The hand cannon was pointed at the man’s head as the Awoken stared at him with fear. Uldren stood there, his black and white hair falling about and panic painted on his features. A black poncho like thing was wrapped around his shoulders and it held golden markings. A slate colored shoulder pad was visible on his left shoulder, and terror lingered in his silver glowing eyes. 

“What the f-” 

“Hey, don’t use that language!” Sentry yelled as he appeared between Uldren and Cayde. The Vanguard stared at the ghost for a few seconds as he processed the sight of the colorless ghost in front of him. 

“Sen? What’s happening?” Cayde asked as Uldren cocked his head. He was still scared his hands up and his body tensed as he prepared to jump away from the hunter. 

“Sen? Is that your name?” Uldren questioned as he looked at the ghost. 

“No… it may have been at one point, but no.” Sentry lied as he glared at the Vanguard. “Put the gun down, Cayde.” Sentry hissed, but Cayde didn’t lower the gun. 

“What’s going on!” Cayde barely contained the shout. 

“Do you two know each other?” Uldren asked. 

“Yes, he’s the hunter Vanguard. He’s your leader, I was bringing you here to introduce you to him. He’s just a little jumpy.” Sentry glared at Cayde as one of the hunter’s face plates twitched. 

“I’m sorry. What!” Cayde yelled. 

“Cayde, this is Uldren. He’s my guardian, I’ve brought him here to meet you.” Sentry informed rather loudly as Cayde blinked at the ghost. 

“Sorry can you excuse us for a minute.” Cayde said as he grabbed Sentry dragging him away from where the confused Uldren stood. He shifted uncomfortably as he gazed around the area, before noticing Cayde’s ghost glaring at him. 

“What do you mean he’s your guardian?” Cayde asked Sentry once they were far enough away to not be heard. “What about Cass?” 

“Cass, led me to him. She’s gone, Cayde. Uldren is her replacement.” Cayde rubbed at his optics. 

“You couldn’t have chosen someone… oh, I don’t know… who wasn’t a psychopath in his past life and who tried to kill me.” Cayde shouted quietly as Sentry flew up into his face. 

“Cassidy marked him with her energy. He was crawling with her solar energy, I revived him. He doesn’t remember who he is, he keeps forgetting his name. You expect him to be who he was before and he’s not, I promise I’ve spent the past few days with him.” Sentry stated. 

“I don’t like this.” 

“You don’t have to like it. But you have to deal with it. Cassidy is gone, Cayde. Letting go was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do, but Uldren needs us both right now. So please… for Cass?” Sentry asked as Cayde groaned. Why did all the screwy things have to happen to him? Why not Zavala or Ikora? Of course not, it just happened solely to Cayde. 

“Fine, but one step out of line and I will shoot him.” Cayde snapped as Sentry gave a little nod. 

“Whose gun is that?” Uldren asked as he moved into Cayde’s little spot in the hanger. 

“Don’t touch it! You’ll kill yourself.” Cayde ordered as he strutted back over to where Uldren was starting at the Borealis. 

“You took off my ornament.” Cayde stopped mid step as he looked at the guardian for a few moments. 

“What?” 

“My lucky ornament.” Uldren answered as he looked at the Exo for a few moments. “It’s not there.” Cayde stared at the Awoken before he blinked a few times. Reining in his head, Cayde moved into the small space grabbing the sniper from its place on the wall. He looked over the gun for a few seconds before huffing a breath. 

“Have you ever shot a sniper before?” Cayde asked as he turned to look at the confused guardian. 

“Um… no… what did I just say?” Uldren muttered as he stared down at his hands. 

“Hey, Uldren?” Cayde whispered as he moved towards the conflicted guardian. “It’s alright, your head will fix itself soon enough. Don’t worry. How about I go show you how to shoot this thing.” Cayde beamed. Uldren hesitated as he looked at the weapon in the Vanguard’s hands. 

“I thought you wanted to shoot me?” Cayde faltered as he tried to rack his brain for a way out of this. 

“I’m sorry that I acted that way. You just… reminded me of someone, that’s all.” Cayde stated as Uldren seemed to relax a little. “So how about it?” 

“Sure.” Uldren answered as Cayde instinctively attempted to reach out his hand to ruffle the others hair before stopping himself. Uldren cocked his head at the hesitated movement before a small flare of solar energy wrapped around the Awoken. A flicker of green swam in his eyes for a few seconds. “Why’d you stop?” Uldren asked as Cayde froze. He was staring into Cassidy’s eyes, even if it was for only a few seconds. 

“Uh… just not there yet.” Cayde muttered as he rubbed at his neck. Uldren nodded as Cayde gestured for him to follow him towards the practice range. “So have you thought of a name for your ghost?” 

“I heard something on the way here and I thought it could work.” Sentry floated beside his guardian a little concerned about what Uldren heard. “I kind of liked the name Pulled Pork.” 

“Pulled Pork?” Sentry asked with a small groan. 

“Yeah.” Uldren smiled. Cayde hid the laugh that tried to escape him before glancing at the ghost as it huffed a breath. 

“It works.” Sentry admitted. 

“Sounds like a great name to me.” Cayde chuckles. Uldren wasn’t Cassidy but he knows he’ll never get her back. Yet her fire, and soul rested within the Awoken. He had fulfilled the request that his hunter had asked of him, to take care of Sentry. Now he had a new protégé to train. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone so I recently got Forsaken and I hated every minute of it so I decided to fix it.


End file.
